The Hated One Vanished
by Arkarian7
Summary: Harry Potter is the younger twin of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' Ethan Potter. But who cares about little Harry? Not his parents. Not when they have their precious boy. The Wizarding World forgets about him. What will they do when they find out the truth? And will Harry Potter forgive them? Some Child Abuse! A little WolfStar and some mPreg.
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't know anything Harry Potter. That belongs to J. . I wish I did, but at least we can read and write fanfics. I own my OC's though.

Warning: There is a bit of child abuse at some point in the story.

Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived and a creature fic. The creature aspect isn't the main part of the story. Founders Era and present era. No idea on pairings at the moment.

Manipulative!Dumbledore. Potter!Bashing (James, Lily and Ethan). Weasley!Bashing (Ron and Molly. Maybe Ginny). Good!Malfoys - because I like them.

 **There is a poll on names that I would like you to choose from. Please see my profile for it. Thank you.**

THOV

 **October 31st 1981**

Everything started on the night of All Hallows Eve. One very big mistake would be made that night. One they should pray that would help them when the times comes.

Lily Potter, a muggleborn witch and a very clever one at that. Powerful in her own right which was rather odd. Many, if not all, muggleborns didn't have as much power if they didn't come from a line of purebloods. And that was something that no one knew. Not even herself. With flowing auburn red hair and bright green eyes, she had certainly grown up well.

James Potter, a pureblood wizard average in most things, though did somehow become an auror. That or a career in quidditch was where he was going. Though he had decided on the former so that he could help rid the world of the worse sort of people so that it was a much better place.

And between them they had two beautiful baby boys, who were now a little over a year old. Ethan James Potter and Hadrian Charlus Potter. The elder twin had red messy hair and the hazel eyes. He looked a lot like his father. The younger twin had messy black hair that seemed to have a blue tint to it, and bright green eyes like his mother. He, too, looked very much like his father as well. The both of them we well loved and looked after. They were treated equally and had the same amount of attention from both their parents.

Ethan Potter had godfather in the form of Remus Lupin. The kindly werewolf that would do anything for his pack. He'd look after any of the people in his pack.

Harry Potter had godfather in the form of Sirius Black. He is the fun loving uncle of both boys, never paying attention to one more than the other.

The Potter's always prided themselves in being a purely Light family. They helped with the Order when they could. And today was no different. Yes they had twin boys now, and they were doing this for them. To make sure they could grow up in a safe place. Even after the prophecy was shown to them and the Longbottoms, they knew they were safe. They were under the Fidelius Charm with one of their friends as the Secret Keeper.

The good thing about being a Secret Keeper, is that you have to be willing to give up the location. It cannot be forced out of someone through torture or through Veritaserum. So naturally they chose the one person that wouldn't be considered. Everyone thought it was Sirius Black, but that is what they lead everyone to believe. It was better that way. No one would be able to get the right person now. It was a perfect plan.

Right now James and Lily Potter were sitting at Head Quarters of the Order, while a baby sitter watched over the twins. They had been informed by a spy in Voldemort's ranks that there would several attacks that night. All on muggle towns. They really had to stop this from continuing because it was not good to have them all wiped out. They gave them new blood, new things to work with. Fresh blood.

It was almost time to go so they were all getting ready to depart. They were just going over the plans and the groups they would be going in. Lily, James, Sirius and the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian were all in one group and going to the south of Manchester where there was a little village on the outskirts of the town. That is where they would protect them as the best they could.

Pops could be heard and the space that was once occupied by witches and wizards was now empty. It was like that this room was never occupied, not a single thing moved. Everything was silent. Though at the same time in another part of the country, several battles were going on in various parts of the country.

Spells firing everywhere, yells of spells and curses sounding in the night. The muggles, it seemed, were put to sleep. Well at least into a heavy sleep of some sort, none of them came to see. Even if it was halloween. Children should be out trick or treating right now, but there was none around. Not one child in sight.

While that was going, elsewhere in West Country, England there was a small village of Godric's Hollow. And in that small village was a cottage hidden in plain sight. That is where twin boys were getting ready for bed. Both in red pyjamas with little snitches whizzing around their small bodies. It seemed to keep them entertained until they fell off to sleep. However sleep did not come for them tonight. Instead a man in a black cloak intent on murdering.

The man previously known as Tom Riddle blasted the door open to the cottage, entering the house. A scream was heard and he knew where to go. No one was downstairs, which was perfect. It meant that the Potter parents were not at home. Which meant that no mother was present to save her children. That was good for him. A mother's sacrifice would mean that he wouldn't be able to do anything, that all his efforts would be for nothing.

The nursery was his stop and there he found the baby-sitter, a young girl trying to shield the two boys in the crib. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered, moving his hand in a lightning bolt shape, striking her dead. The man came face to face with the twin boys. One had red hair, the other had black. One was whining and crying but the other was staring him in the face. Watching him. It was unnerving to say the least. And he knew it was the one with dark hair and the eye colour of the curse he was to use on the boy. Even the power he could feel from the child was significantly more than the other. Raising his wand once again, he muttered the curse.

The green string of light never seemed to reach his target, his eyes went wide. A bright blinding green light enveloped both boys and only a fraction reached to cut the boy's head. The roof caved in, falling down and injuring the elder boy. A cut on his cheek in the shape of a V. And with that, the man was no more. He had vanished, his clothing was all that was left of him. But he was not gone, he had gone through measures and steps to ensure he could not die. This was only a setback for now, but he would be back to get rid of the boy.

At the time of Voldemort's departure of the world on bodily form, attacks stopped and Death Eaters screamed. Their Lord was gone and it was all on the fault of a child. A baby. Almost all at once, they all looked at their marks. It was faded, almost gone, like it was never there to begin with. When the Death Eaters were all distracted, many of them were apprehended and were all taken into the Ministry to await a very quick trial from there on out.

This alerted James and Lily to what had happened at home. It took them a few minutes to recover from the excitement of the Death Eaters being captured, and from then they apparated home to find their house in ruins. They found the babysitter dead on the floor with Ethan crying his little heart out and Harry silent but upset as well. They were picked up by their parents and were taken from the ruins of the nursery and straight to Hogwarts. To Dumbledore. He would know what to do. He always knew.

"James! Lily! I arrived to see the alarm already going off. Are they okay?" Albus asked them, concerned about the boys. Well one of them. The other didn't matter to him as only one would defeat the Dark Lord when the time came.

"They are both alive." Lily whispered, trying to calm Ethan down. She knew he was hurting but she didn't dare attempt a spell to heal him in the state that she was in.

"We thought to bring them to you. You'd know what to do. You would know which one it is, right?" James asked the old headmaster.

"Bring them here." Albus murmured softly, as not to scare them any more than it was actually needed.

Both of them were sat on his desk. Ethan and Harry had cuts and were bleeding, though Ethan seemed to have more magical power than Harry did. Not only that but the worse injury on Ethan was visible, Harry's was hidden under his fringe of dark hair. Albus didn't think to check there, nor did he think that Harry's lower magical power was from magical exhaustion. "It seems that Ethan is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lily and James looked at each other then down at their eldest son. Their baby boy vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and they were very proud of him. They went to fuss over the boy who seemed to like the attentions.

"There will come a time where he will have to start to train. So it would be best if Ethan gets as much love and attention as he can get. As normal a childhood as you can give him." Albus told them, not realizing what his words would cause.

And that was the first two mistakes that happened in the occurrence of the string of mistakes that were to come. Something that they would come to regret.

Updated: 18/09/2017


	2. The Potters

This chapters was a little hard to write, seeing why it took me long. It wasn't that I didn't know where I wanted to go with this, more on how to write it. So sorry, but I hope you forgive me for it. It's needed for the story. They will be sorry when the time comes.

On another note, I am moving in less than a week, so I don't know when I will be able to write or update the next chapter. I sort of know where the next chapter is going. Oh the joys of moving!

This was 15 pages on google docs, and I know in a review someone asked for something longer. I hope this satisfies you. Hopefully all the other chapters will be the long too.

Disclaimers: If you recognise it, I don't own it. I only own Ethan and Alex right now, and the plot. I also don't make any profit from this.

Warnings: There is some child abuse in this chapter. And it should be the only chapter like this. Any other chapters would only be mention

THOV

 **January 15th 1982**

The Potter's had moved to Potter Manor after that day on Halloween. The cottage was destroyed and there was a memorial put up in the name of the Potter's and the chosen one. Names of the people that died in the first world war and a thank you to Ethan for ending it. At the Manor there was many rooms. There was a greenhouse in the back, a vegetable garden, and some animals. This warranted a group of house elves looking after it.

The head elf Loppy who gave the orders of the day unless one of their masters or mistress needed them. After Loppy, there was Seekie, Chasie, Beatie, Snitch, Bludge, Lolly, Taffy, Jelly, Rolly and Fudge. Two of them were bound to the twins while the others were bound to the house of Potter. And another two were bonded to James and Lily. Snitch and Lolly were bonded to James and Lily respectively. Beatie was always looking after the greenhouse and the garden. Bludge and Fudge looked after the animals, while Taffy and Jelly was almost always in the kitchen, cooking for them. Rolly cleaned up with the help of Loppy and the others when they had nothing to do.

Little Harry Potter was still somewhat looked after by his parents, although he only got their attentions and affections - if any - after his brother did. His parents were very proud of Ethan but were not so proud of him. He was quick in learning the same things that was taught to Ethan, though he got told of for it. The house elves were the ones that looked after him most of the time. His favourite was Seekie. She was bound to Harry the day he was born while his brother got Chasie, her sister. The other house elves were told not to listen to Harry if it interfered with what Ethan wanted. Not that he could say much.

That morning, they were getting ready to go out. Lily was busy fussing over Ethan, getting him dressed in a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt. She knew that red would clash too much with his hair. When she was done, she smiled at him, making him laugh. Picking him up, she only glanced at the other boy in the next cot before walking out of the room.

They had decided that the boys would share the nursery until they were old enough to have their own rooms. Ethan would have the best room, have anything he wanted. He was their special boy after all. Harry, on the other hand, would understand why they did what they had to do when he was older. They loved him, just not as much as Ethan. Ethan needed all the love he could get at the moment, because there would be a time where he had to be trained.

Seekie was told to get Harry dressed in something that wouldn't take attention of their precious boy. So he was dressed in black trousers and a green shirt that matched his eyes. He looked beautiful in what he was dressed in, but then so did his brother as well. Seekie carried the boy and with a pop both disappeared and swiftly reappeared downstairs where they were having breakfast.

His parents were too focused on on Ethan at the moment, so Seekie decided that she would feed the one and a half year old boy. They both were messy eaters at the moment, so it was better to feed him. "How's little Harry?" She asked him softly, feeding him the porridge that was given to both boys.

"Hawwy yes." Harry told her, a smile on his face. He was still a cheerful child for now.

If someone was to ask them who was talking, they would say Ethan and then only agreed if they asked about Harry. It was the same with walking, even if Ethan was lazy. They always told people that Ethan was learning to walk. Harry started a month after Voldemort had visited them. His parents hardly acknowledged the achievement. Seekie was the one that praised him. She was the best in his eyes at the moment.

At seeing Harry at the table, James reluctantly took hold of the boy and they went through the fire. They were quickly followed by Ethan and Lily. It was the first interview that they had accepted since it happened. They had been putting it off as to keep Ethan out of this all, but the press were relentless when they wanted to be. Even more so when they have dirt on people.

This interview was done at the Ministry as to provide security for the Potter's. Make sure they don't get harassed by unsavoury people. It was much easier to keep the boy of prophecy's parents happy. They wanted more interviews and showings in the future. What better than to make nice earlier on?

Harry was left on the floor near their chairs while Ethan was held on his mother's lap. The precious boy would need to be photographed of course, seeing as this interview was all about him. Questions upon questions were asked, and they were all to happy to answer them. Most of them exaggeration on the truth of things. And many of them were just mindless chatter that one would talk with a friend. The reporters were much too busy asking about Ethan to remember that they had another son.

"How has it been the last few months?"

"It's been hard, but we are all fine. We have just been settling into Potter Manor the last few months." James answered the first question that was asked.

"How has Ethan been doing?"

"Ethan has been doing just fine. He is my brave boy." Lily answered.

"Has he performed any magic after vanquishing You-Know-Who?"

Both Potter's looked at each other before James answered the question. "He has done some accidental magic since then. He turned the water red when he was having his bath. We are so proud of him." He had lied, but they didn't want Ethan to look bad. They were sure he would perform some magic soon

"Is Ethan talking?"

"Ethan is talking and he knows some words." Lily smiled at the reporters, looking down at Ethan. "Say hi Ethan." She cooed at him.

Ethan just giggled at all the attention he was getting. "No!" He squealed.

"That's his favourite word at the moment." Lily informed them.

"Is Ethan walking?"

"Ethan is not walking yet, but he is very adventurous. Crawling around everywhere. He does like standing a lot." James told them. They could ask for demonstrations and he wasn't willing just yet.

"How has the scar healed on his cheek?"

"The wound on his cheek has healed nicely, but he'll forever be scarred." James answered again, Lily fussing over their son. "He is our brave boy."

The questions were stupid, if someone actually thought about them. What person would want to know about how a toddler is doing? Naturally everyone if it was about the Boy-Who-Lived.

THOV

 **31st July 1982**

Today was the twins birthday and both boys were excited. They turn two today and they couldn't wait for their presents and the people that would be coming. He had heard his parents talk about this for weeks and his brother was excited as well. He couldn't wait for it at all. Maybe today his parents would talk to him and sing to him.

They had gone to the Weasley's for Ron's and Alex's birthday party some months before. It was fun and he enjoyed playing with the other children. He had become friends with Alex while Ethan was friends with Ron. Ron wasn't very nice, so he didn't like him, though Ethan just giggled when Ron was being mean.

Seekie had got him dressed again and he would be learning to dress himself soon. Seekie had told him that. She said that she would also teach him how to read and write when he got a little bit older. He was still a little bit too young to do anything much like that, but he was eager to learn so that he could show his parents what a clever boy he was. He wanted them to see him and not only his brother. It was forever his brother. Apparently Ethan was special. And he wasn't. They often forgot about him and it hurt.

He heard the fire going downstairs and he was excited. "Seekie go go." Harry said, holding his arms out for her, wanting to go down to see if his friend was here. Alex was his only friend and the only one that really liked him. The other twins were okay, they were funny. They always made him laugh. But he wasn't too sure on the older children. And with a pop they were gone from the nursery.

Alex had come and he smiled as he walked over to him. "Hawwy." He said, hugging the dark haired child.

"A-yix." Harry said, a big smile on his face. He still couldn't say Alex's name properly but that didn't matter. This was his friend and his alone. Alex didn't have many friends because he wasn't friends with his brother, but that didn't matter to the two of them at all. At least they had each other.

They both walked over to the elder red-headed twins that came over. Fred and George were always very fun and they liked him as well. He hoped that they could be friends when they got older. He was picked up by them and was tickled which made him laugh. Though he saw his parents expressions and instantly stopped. It was like they weren't approving of him laughing or maybe it was that they didn't approve him being down. It was his birthday after all.

Guests were coming in, and there were a lot of them. There were so many children as well. He'd never seen so many children in one place before. This was definitely going to be fun. Especially when he had so many children to play with.

After a while of playing around with Alex and Neville - one of the other boys that didn't really like Ethan - they were all called to the table where they were to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Harry was really happy, they would sing happy birthday and there were so many presents around. He knew he would have at least half of those presents there were on the two tables. Their mum picked up Ethan and placed him on the table near the cake. Harry put his arms up to be carried but was ignored.

While he was only two, he could understand things much better than Ethan could. Birthday's was one thing he knew. And he knew that he and Ethan were twins so they had the same birthday. Everyone was singing and only Ethan's name was called out. Had they all forgotten him? That wasn't right. Looking up at his parents, Harry saw that they were solely focussed on Ethan.

The upset two year old joined the crowd and went to sit with Alex and Neville. He had wanted to cry and get attention from his parents or someone but he wasn't sure if that would be good for him or not. So instead he just sulked next to his friends - well he hoped Neville was his friend. Alex hugged him, just watching Ethan.

When it was time for presents, it seemed that almost all of it was for Ethan apart from five presents that were for Harry. They just seemed to be on the floor. When Ethan and his parents weren't looking, Harry, Alex and Neville picked up the five presents and went to a corner of the room to open them. There was one from Alex, one from Neville and three from Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Uncle Moony and Padfoot couldn't be here, he heard his parents saying that it was the full moon - it didn't make much sense to him though - and Uncle Padfoot was looking after him.

The one from Alex with a teddy bear with a blue bow around his neck that said 'Harry' in gold on the bow. It was in a black robe with little stars twinkling in the same gold colour as his name. He hugged it tightly and smiled at Alex.

The one from Neville was a pack of magical creatures that moved around and made some noises. His favourite ones were the dragon and the snake, but he liked them all a lot. The dragon seemed to breathe fire, but it only felt warm and it tickled him.

Uncle Moony's and Padfoot's present were some clothes, a book and two cuddly toys. It didn't seem like much but he loved them all the same. The book was a picture book. They were all moving and it talked to him if he touched the page. He would take care of the book really well. The clothes were really nice and soft and he smiled. The two toys was a wolf and a dog, both with a collar that had his name on it.

He was really happy with what he got even if it wasn't nearly as much as his brother. Though he didn't understand why he didn't get anything from his mummy and daddy. There had to be something to that. But it didn't matter at that moment, he was starting to get tired. People started leaving and his things had disappeared to his bed, well under his head bed at the very least. After saying bye to Alex and Neville, he was taken with Seekie to his bed and was put to sleep in his new pyjama's from his Uncles.

THOV

 **25th December 1983**

The twins were almost three and a half years old and it was the third Christmas since that Halloween night. The night the changed everything. Not just for the Potter family but for Wizarding Britain as well. Wizarding Britain seemed to be much happier, people were already back to their old selves, not a care in the world. Nothing mattered as most of the danger was now gone. There would alway be danger in the world.

Depending on who you asked Christmas was a very happy time. To the odd few, it wasn't a happy time. Harry was sitting in his bed in the smallest room in the whole of the Manor. It was just a small box room with a bed and a cupboard. On his bed were the few teddies he had gotten. It was the ones for his second birthday. He had many books that he kept under his bed. The books were the birthday and Christmas presents that Ethan didn't want. Harry didn't mind though. He liked the books.

His third birthday he had been almost forgotten apart from the three presents he got this time round. From Alex, Neville and Uncle Moony. He had gotten more toys but Ethan had taken them. He had cried to their mother but it seemed that he was wrong and lying. He was spanked for lying and taken to his room. He was just glad that a few of his toys had his name on and they couldn't be accused of lying.

Seekie had bought up his Christmas presents from under the tree. The two of them would have a little party seeing as Harry wasn't allowed downstairs with everyone else. It was a family thing so only his parents, brother and Uncles were here down there. He smiled at Seekie as he started to unwrap his presents. Again he only got three presents. He didn't mind. At least he was still loved by some people. He wasn't sitting properly on the bed seeing as his bum still hurt.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room Ethan was the centre of attention, giggling and waddling between his mum and dad. He'd been walking for a little under a year now and he just loved it. Lily had to put a tether spell on him tied to her so that he didn't go far. But they were so proud of him. And so were Sirius and Remus.

Remus was here for his friends and family, however as of yet he hadn't seen Harry at all. It seemed a little odd seeing as he was down last Christmas. And younger twin didn't have any presents here under the tree just like everyone else did.

"Hey James, where's Harry?" Remus asked him, wanting to at least say hello to the dark haired child.

"In his room." James said off-handedly, like he didn't care about the child at all.

"He was naughty this morning. So he is not allowed down until he apologizes." Lily added, turning her attention back to her son.

"What did he do?" The werewolf asked the two.

"He broke Ethan's toys and hurt my baby. He came running to me, crying his little heart out with a scratch on his arm. The brat actually told me my Ethan was lying. So I spanked him and left him in his room. Harry can only come down when he says sorry to his brother." Lily told him. They just had lunch so it was time to open his presents.

Remus frowned at this. That didn't sound like Harry at all. He was a sweet little boy. He was quiet and never did anything to warrant a spanking. And it didn't slip his notice that she had called him a brat. That wasn't Harry at all. "Well I'm going up to see him."

"Don't go up to see him. He has to learn his lesson." James told him.

"He is a child. One I might add is part of my pack. I can go and see him if I like. Besides it's Christmas." Remus told him, standing up making his way to the stairs before they could say anything. When he reached the top, he stopped. He didn't actually know which room was Harry's. "Taffy!" He called out.

A pop sounded and Taffy appeared in front of him. "What be Taffy doing for Master Remus?" She asked him, looking up at the man with her big eyes.

"Can you take me to Harry's room please?" He asked the elf with a smile.

"Taffy be doing that for Master. Little Master Harry's room this way." She said. Taffy took him all the way around the corridor to the second set of stairs that led to the guest wing of the Manor. Walking further down a dark corridor, all the way to the end she came to a stop at a door that led to a small room. "Little Master Harry's room Master Remus." And with that Taffy was gone.

How come Harry's room was so far away from the rest of the family quarters? He knew the route they had taken had led him to the guest quarters. Not even he or Sirius slept in this part of the Manor, after all they were family. So why not Harry? Knocking on the door, he opened it to a sad sight. The room was small and he only had three toys on his bed while he was opening his presents with a house elf. A house elf of all things.

"Hello Harry." Remus smiled at him, wanting to be happy for the child.

"Unco Moony." Harry said, scrambling down from his bed to hug him tightly. "I missed you." He whispered, tears running down his face for the second time that day.

"Don't cry cub." He murmured, kneeling down and rubbing the small boys back.

Remus had noticed that between the two boys from the night he had been around. Ethan was plump, but not fat. Well looked after, well fed. He had the latest clothes and always had the affections from their parents. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny. The dark haired child didn't seem to have much love from James or Lily.

"I'm happy Unco Moony." Harry told him, wiping away his tears and gave him a big smile.

"Ah I see… So they are happy tears. I am glad you're happy to see me." He smiled down at the boy, tilting his head.

"I am happy, a'ways. Mummy and daddy doesn't like me. Ethan broke his toys and it hurt him and he b'amed it on me." Harry told his Uncle. "Mummy didn't b'ieve me. Tode me off and Ethan laughed when I got spanked." He looked sad for a moment before his face brightened again. "Open my presents with me?" The boy asked him.

Remus felt heartbroken at that. What sort of parent did this? Surely there were ways of knowing what happened. Unless they were so wrapped up in the fame that their son gave them to neglect younger their son. "Sure cub. Let's see what you got."

From Alex, he got a bag of sweets. There was some fudge and chocolates that his mum had made. It was some of his own and he would save it up. He had some pocket money so he would get something for him in return.

Neville got him some books. There was The Tales of the Beedle the Bard. It was a children's book and he heard his parents read Ethan this book. He looked up at his Uncle Moony with a big smile, holding the storybook out to him. "Read me story."

"I'll read it to you. But how about you open the one from me." Remus told him, putting the books on the bed.

Harry opened the present eagerly and smiled at him. It was the third set of magical creatures. Soon he would have them all. He really liked the creatures, and it came with a little book to tell him what all the creatures were. "Thank you Unco Moony." He hugged him tightly, a smile on his face.

"You're welcome little one." He murmured softly, kissing his head. "Now why don't you come downstairs?"

"Not 'posed to Unco Moony." Harry whispered, looking down at his toys and pouted. While he was pouting, he took all of his toys and books and sweets and put them under his bed under a small loose floorboard.

"Where did you put them cub?" Remus asked him when he came back out from under the bed.

"Under my bed. Ethan takes them then." Harry told him. The only things he kept out were the things that had his name on it. That way he couldn't be told off for taking Ethan's toys even if he didn't.

"That's not nice. But if you have to, you have to." Remus smiled.

He couldn't tell Lily and James how to raise their son otherwise he would probably be kicked out and not allowed to come back to the house again. And if that happened, who knows what would have happened to Harry. Picking the small and light child up, he made his way to the door. Suddenly his wolf with his name on it came zooming to him. "Clever boy." He praised as he carried him downstairs. It was apparent by his reaction that the child never got praise like this.

Sitting down in the chair he had occupied before going to look for Harry, he had said boy in his lap hugging his stuffed wolf close to him.

"He is not allowed to be downstairs. Or has he finally learned his lesson?" Lily sneered at the child, picking up the redhead child, protecting him from the child in the werewolf's lap.

"Lily, it's Christmas. At least let him join in." Remus told her, noticing the sad look in his godson's eyes.

The rest of the day went the same as that, Lily and James ignoring Harry while Sirius played with Ethan on his new toy broom. Even if Ethan wasn't his godson. It seemed so unfair at the amount of presents that Ethan got compared to the three small presents that Harry got. He also noticed that there was no present from his parents. What he thought before was even more enforced. They only cared about the fame that Ethan had bought them.

When the elder Potter's decided to put Ethan to bed, Remus did the same with Harry. Sirius following Ethan and his parents. "Good night cub." He murmured to the sleepy boy. The books were already hidden so he left after he fell off to sleep. Popping into Ethan's room, he saw how loved the elder twin was. "Sirius, we have to go. You've got work tomorrow." He said, waiting for the dark haired man to follow.

Sirius looked up at his bonded and nodded. "Coming." He said, planting a kiss on Ethan's forehead and stood. "I'll be back tomorrow after work Ethan." He murmured, taking Remus' hand and pulling him down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked him now that they were relatively alone.

"What was what about?" Sirius asked, confused by what he was asking.

"The whole day. Not once did you ask James or Lily where Harry was. You didn't even defend the child when I bought him down. Not only that but you didn't get him anything. I see you got Ethan a toy broom. He isn't even your godson, you should have got something for Harry." Remus told him.

Sirius just waved him off as he floo'ed to Grimmauld Place. He didn't see what the problem was. Ethan was a special little child. Everyone knew that, so what was wrong.

"Well he was being punished. Lily told you that before you went to get him. He hurt his brother." Sirius told him when they arrived and closed the connection off.

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't hurt his brother?" Remus told him, angry at the man for taking their word for it. "He is always being punished for something. Harry is never around when we come to visit or have you never noticed it before?"

"Lily and James wouldn't lie about Harry hurting his brother. They aren't those type of people." Sirius told him, staring at him.

"Harry isn't the type of person to just go around hurting other people or breaking their things." Remus tried to get it through his thick skull. "Do you even know how many presents he got?

Remus was met with silence.

"Three presents is what he got. Three. Ethan got about forty this year." Remus told him. "Not only that but he got happy to just see me. His whole face lit him, he actually cried that someone remembered him. To hear someone telling him that they love him or that he is a good boy. No three year old should be happy about those things."

"Harry will understand why Ethan is getting all the attention. Ethan is the Boy-Who-Lived. He needs to be trained because he will have to fight You-Know-Who. Harry won't. Harry gets to have a normal life. It's only fair that Ethan gets want he wants." Sirius argued back.

"A normal life? You call being forgotten or blamed for something he didn't do a normal life?" Remus was furious with him. "Harry needs to be loved and given attention to as well. He is just a boy. A three year old. Who knows what this will cause him to become. Just because Ethan is famous doesn't mean everyone should forget him." He huffed, turning and making his way up the stairs. The werewolf slammed the door to their bedroom shut and warding it so Sirius couldn't get in.

Sirius sighed. His bonded just didn't understand what Ethan would have to do when he was older. Ethan needed all the attention and the love that his parents could give him. The boy could easily die in the process of defeating You-Know-Who. Harry would understand when he was older what it was that was going on. "Remy, come on be reasonable."

Remus was fuming and angry and heartbroken at the prospect of everyone ignoring one child in favour of the other child just because he could die ten years from now. "You have to be reasonable Sirius."

"Why do I have to be reasonable, Remus?" Sirius called back. "Ethan could die. His parents wants to spend their time with him before it's too late."

Remus opened the door but didn't let the ward down so his bonded could pass. "At the expense of their other child. Just because one could die? That doesn't even make sense. Surely they would keep both boys as close as they could be so they know each other if that ever happens. But you know that won't happen. Ethan won't die."

"Remus, Ethan needs the attention. He needs the training. Albus said that he has to have as a normal childhood as he could get, because soon he will have to train." Sirius told him, glaring at him.

"A normal childhood should be playing with his brother. Staying out of the limelight. A normal childhood is your parents treating both of you the same. Ethan will become a spoilt brat that thinks he can get away with anything. He won't be able to do anything if he keeps running to mummy and daddy to sort everything out." Remus told him, his eyes turning sad. "Little Harry will be neglected and grow up to be resentful. He won't understand why all the love and attention went to his brother. He doesn't understand why he gets spanked for something he didn't do. In fact he is a powerful little boy. He's already got control of his magic, manipulating it to suit his needs."

"Harry isn't powerful! James told me that Albus told him that Harry had a very low power levels. Almost a squib. Ethan had a bit more magic than Harry did." Sirius said, believing what Albus had told his best friend. Albus wouldn't lie to them.

"You are not the same person I married Sirius." Remus told him, bringing out a memory and put it in a vial. Walking out of the room, he made his way to the pensieve that the Black's had owned. "Watch it and tell me he deserves it. Watch the whole thing. He was having Christmas with a bloody house elf for god sakes. Your own godson that you so conveniently forgotten."

Pouring it into the bowl, he watched Sirius as he delved into the shallow stone bowl. He waited until he was finished and stared at him. Watching the expression on his husband's face, he frowned a little. Did his mate seriously think that Harry deserved what he went through?

"That was just a fluke, the magic. Just a bit of accidental magic. James tells me that Ethan is a little wonder with magic. Always changing things different colour. Turned Lily's hair gold once." Sirius told him.

"And how do you know it was Ethan? You were never there when it happened." Remus argued back, retrieving his memory and putting it back where it belong.

"James or Lily wouldn't lie. They always say that Harry is a troublemaker, always taking Ethan's toys away from him." The dark haired man said.

"Oh, so you think that is acceptable? I thought it was just a fluke that had you. A slip, but I see your true colours Sirius. I am carrying your pups, triplets. And it's goddamned risky, I know that. But if one suddenly became famous for something, you would condemn the other two just because they aren't as special. Would you spank one of the other two just because your special one said they hurt him?"

That made Sirius stop for a moment. "If it was my children, then the one who defeated You-Know-Who, then they would get all of the attention. You never know what could happen. And it's not safe for you to have triplets. The wolf..."

"I am not dangerous. The wolf will do nothing to his pups. Even in the light of the full moon. Besides I haven't had a painful transformation in years. Moony is apart of me and I have accepted him. He accepts me. The only reason why they think we are dangerous is because they don't understand. They provoke us into hurting them. We do anything to protect our pack. Our children. Same thing as the wizards do. They would kill and incarcerate anyone who hurt their family so what is the difference because creatures do it? Nothing! So don't use that excuse on me."

"But the wolf is dangerous. That's why they don't allow werewolves to adopt children." Sirius argued.

"How do you know that the wolf is dangerous? Because of what you read? Those were written by wizards. And you knew I was a werewolf before we bonded together. If I find out that once our cubs are born and you don't pay attention to them but said attention goes to your that child, you will be in trouble." Remus said before he started going back to their room. "You are on the couch tonight Sirius."

That was the start of the break down in their relation after three years of marriage. They waited a year after they graduated from Hogwarts.

THOV

 **21st March 1984**

"MUMMY!" Ethan yelled, running towards their mother, fake tears running down his face.

For a while now, Ethan had found out that if he cried and yelled for his parents, they would hurt Harry. He didn't like Harry at all so he took every opportunity to get the younger one in trouble. What makes it better is that he knew it always worked.

Lily came running as soon as he heard his voice. She picked up her boy, soothing his tears and rubbing his back. "What happened little one?"

"Harry pushed me." Ethan sniffled, closing his eyes as he rested against her.

"HADRIAN CHARLUS POTTER!" Lily yelled, putting Ethan down on the sofa and giving him a toy to keep him occupied. She didn't want her attention diverted from her precious little boy, but she would have to punish the brat.

Ten minutes later found Harry standing in front of his mother, looking up at her with curiosity shining in his eyes. Maybe she wanted to play with him or do something with him.

"I called you ten minutes ago. When I call you, you come straight away." She snarled at the boy, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him roughly to the stool which she used for spankings. Only Harry ever got a spanking so it was only taken out when he needed to learn a lesson.

Sitting down, she pulled down his trousers and used a wooden spoon. "You come when I tell you to." She said, the spoon coming down on his backside. It stung. Ethan giggled at seeing it. "You don't push your brother. He saved you. So the least you could do is let him do what he wants." She added. A few more swats with the spoon came down and his bum was starting to get red already. "You are an ungrateful little brat that will do nothing, you squib." That was the last thing she said. The spanking stopped at ten swats and he was roughly pushed away from her. That just made him cry even more. "You are to go to your room and stay there. Your father will be hearing about this." Summoning Seekie, she told the elf to take him to his room.

Seekie took her young charge and disappeared to the small room in the guest wing of the house. She wiped his tears away, all the while talking to him in soft murmurs. "Young Master Harry be needing to get out." She whispered, healing the redness of his bum. "Go to sleep little Master."

Later on, when his dad came home, he was informed by Ethan and Lily about what Harry had done. To say he was livid was an understatement. He went straight for the boy room, spanking him with his hand that soon changed to a belt.

"You do not treat your brother like that, you worthless brat. He was the one that saved your pathetic little life. You should be grateful that he risked his own to save yours." James sneered, bringing the belt down on his back. "If I hear that you do it again, you will be in worse trouble boy." With a few more lashes on his backside and back, he walked out the room and locking it with his magic.

After that day, Harry knew that his parents truly hated him. They never listened to him at all. Even when he tried to tell them that it was Ethan that did all of that to himself. They never believed him when he said that he was in his room - all the way across from the main house. No! As long as their little Ethan says he did it, he did it.

THOV

 **31st July 1985**

Life had only gotten worse for Harry. It had been over a year since his father had used the belt on him. He had been left bleeding that day. But he had been able to heal himself somewhat. He had a bit of scarring but it didn't hurt any more. For that, Harry was thankful. He never took anything for granted. Unlike his spoilt horrid older brother. He wished he was an only child, that way he would have all the love and attention.

Every time Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot came over, he had the belt used upon him for taking Moony's attention off Ethan. Ethan took his godfather away from him, and all he wanted was someone to play with and love him. Uncle Moony did that for him. Still his parents didn't care. Even Uncle Padfoot seemed to dislike him, and he had never done anything to the man to make him upset with him.

Today he was locked in his room after he got a hug and a little bit of playtime with his favourite Uncle. It just wasn't fair. It was his birthday too and he shouldn't get told off or locked away for it. But he didn't care, as long as he got to see Uncle Moony. That was the best bit of his day.

Harry didn't know how long he had been up there but he heard his father opening his bedroom door looking horrendously livid. He did nothing. Unles his brother blamed him for something once again. And they couldn't believe him because he was locked up in his room the whole day.

There was a belt in his father's hand, and he was stalking closer to him. Pulling his trousers down and top off he started the beating again. "You do not take the attention away from your brother. Sirius and Remus were here for Ethan, not for you. No one is here for you. They don't care about you at all. No one does." James sneered at the boy he unfortunately sired. "No one even knows who you are. You have no friends that cares about you. No presents came your way." All the while he was talking, he brought the belt down on the smaller form. He would never hurt an elf in such a way, but they knew their place.

"It's my birthday too." Harry whispered out after that, crying silently, trying not to scream out at the pain.

"You are not worthy of a birthday, you ungrateful, worthless, cowardly squib. You'll amount to nothing. You are nothing. You are not even worth a name, squib. Hmm, that's what you'll be called. Squib. Better get used to it." He sneered, kicking him in the stomach and his ribs. There were a few cracks, but that didn't stop the elder Potter at all. Once he was finished, he left the room and locking the door behind him, making sure he would suffer in that room by himself.

Seekie came to him as soon as she knew his father was gone. She couldn't do anything about the broken bones, and there was just too much for her to heal this time round. The house elf didn't have remarkable healing powers on those that weren't of her own kind. So she did as any parent should have. She held him, rocking him and singing to the crying boy quietly. When he had quietened down, Seekie put him in bed, getting all his things, book, toys and the small amount of clothes that he had.

A bright light appeared out of nowhere and soon there was a woman left in its wake. Well Harry was sure she was a woman. She looked at the house elf that was gathering her Chosen's things. She smiled down at the boy. "Hello my Chosen. I go by many names, but you can call me Selene." The woman named Selene told him. "How would you like to go somewhere else? Somewhere better than this?" She asked him softly.

Harry looked up at her, nodding his head. "Daddy and Mummy hates me." He whispered softly, coughing and wincing in pain. He had taken more than what his father gave him. The fire was going and Ethan had pushed him. Harry had fallen straight into the flames, burning his left hand and half of his arm. Seekie took care of him but she was forbidden to take him to St. Mungo's.

"I know my little one. I shouldn't be interfering but I have to. Otherwise you'll die at their hands. If you do, they will be very sorry when they find out." Selene told him softly, picking the tiny boy up and cuddling him close. "Come house elf. I'm sure you don't want to stay here." She said softly.

Seekie nodded her head, so happy that Magic had talked to her, inviting her along. "Oh yes please Mistress Magic. Seekie be honoured." She said, taking the hand that was offered.

Just as quick as the exchanged happened, they had disappeared in the bright light that she had appeared in.

THOV

I hope this is a good chapter. Please review. I welcome it.

As I said at the top, I know what is going to happen - sort of - in the next chapter.

I want to ask now where would you like Harry when he goes to Hogwarts? I'll keep asking at the end of the next chapters. You'll see more into Harry's character - there is more to Harry then the other stories you have seen. Reply in your reviews

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Arkarian7

Updated: 19/09/2017


	3. Harry's Rescue! Remus' Escape!

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my characters, Selene, Ethan, Eritrea, Theodore and Emerson. The triplets don't have a major part in the story but they are needed. Especially for later on in the story. You'll see more of them. I think the werewolves will be a bigger part than I was originally having them. The werewolves are neutral in terms of sides.

Warnings: There is light mentions of the abuse but nothing as bad as the last chapter.

THOV

Selene had decided it was time to intervene. She had been watching her Chosen with sad eyes. She couldn't tell them about her Chosen but it was high time he was cared for. And where he was, those people could not look after him. Not when they were only focused on their precious boy that would amount to nothing later on in life. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment was his magic. They would lose a wonderful and powerful boy when they realize that the man who told them was wrong. She had never liked that man, ever since he was a child. Never, but she couldn't do anything too drastic.

While the boy would still be a Potter, he would soon cut the rest of his family off from what they were used to. She knew that well. He would show them a lesson in what had happened to him. It would sooner show them the errors of their way. But that was yet to come, in six years time.

Selene went by different names, depending on you who asked. But one thing everyone agreed on was that she was magic in the purest form. The very beginning of all things magical. Magical creatures, ingredients, the nexus, the animals and witches and wizards.

Her Chosen needed to be trained if he had any hope of surviving that war. His parents wouldn't train him. Not even if it was a little to make sure he was kept somewhat safe. Surely they would train the both of them for the best chance at survival. Even if they thought that his brother was the chosen one, Harry would be targeted with just being his brother. His parents already had training so they didn't need any more training to defend themselves. If anything, she thought that they wanted him dead. After a few minutes of deciding where to put him, she decided on the founders time. They would watch over him as if he was their own. Train him. They were the best around.

The old ways was just starting then and it would give the boy an advantage. Practices that were lost would be brought back. Only he would be able to do that because he would know what had happened. Not the omitted information that they gave to the students in his time. She knew that well because Wizarding Britain was so far behind that they would die before they even get anywhere. If they make themselves enemies of the other countries, they would be dead before they could even raise their wands. Most of the Wizards in Britain were so up themselves that they didn't realize that the non-magicals had some clever ideas that they could use and adapt. They were scared of Dark Magic. They thought that Dark Magic equated to Evil, when it didn't. Intent! That's what magic was all about.

Selene had bought the little boy right to the entrance of Hogwarts. He would be most protected here without it being too intrusive. It was a beautiful building and it was newly built seeing as they had just opened the school after recruiting of students to be taught here. It would be the best place for him right now. She laid him down with a note to his backpack, the house elf watching over him until he was found. With this done, she disappeared in the same flash of white light. She knew there weren't many students being taught this far back so they would have time for him. They wouldn't hurt him because the stuff done to children in their time were more horrifying so he was safe there. Children are special and precious, even the purebloods now didn't treat their children like that.

When he was put down, Harry Potter was barely aware of the surroundings he had found himself in. The pain was too much for him to handle. His very loving father really took it out on him, and he hurt so much. But what he saw was really magical. It was a big large building, even bigger than the one he had been living in. He dare say it, but it was a castle. A very big one that had to be one of the best places he had ever seen. Though when he actually thought about it, it reminded him of the one he had been to before. The last thing he remembered, however, was a man dressed in black and green that hissed a bad word before the black swallowed him up once more.

THOV

Salazar Slytherin, as one of the founders of the school, he could feel the wards being messed with near the entrance of the school. As he was in the dungeons, he was much closer to go see what the disturbance was all about. Moving swiftly towards the doors, he saw a boy that looked no older than two, maybe three, cursing in parseltongue. Hurrying forward, he picked up the child and took him to Helga. If anything, she would know what to do.

"Helga, I found a boy at the disruption site of the wards. He passed out as I reached him." Salazar informed the plump witch about the small bundle in his arms.

Looking up from her desk when her friend entered the room, she looked alarmed. "Put him down on the bed." She said, going into Healer mode.

The school was in it's early days, only a few years old - with the first year being opened was this year, so there weren't many students attending. There were only about fifty students. Between the four of them, they could easily teach many subjects each. Helga was also incharge of the little hospital section that they held in the school.

Looking down at the boy, she started casting spells to see what was wrong with him. To see how badly hurt he was. Helga could tell that he had been hurt severely recently, but there was also evidence that it wasn't a one time thing. That it had been going on for a long while. There were signs of neglect as well, but she had no idea how long that went on for.

"Oh Sal… Such a poor boy. He's been hurt terribly." She whispered, starting the healing process by taking of his clothes to see how badly affected his skin was. They were absolutely horrible and she felt like crying. "Could you get me the burn salve and the anti-infection salve too?"

While he didn't like to be ordered around, he did as he was asked. Bringing them both to her, he unscrewed them so she had easier access. Leaning over her shoulders, he saw the damage done to the boy. He had some lacerations on his back, and his arm was horribly burned. There were scars over his back, backside and upper thighs. Salazar was beyond angry. It was common around here but it was still hard to see all of this on a child. Let alone on a child so young.

"Thank you." The kindly woman told him, starting to rub the salve his arm first. It had healed, but she was sure that it would still hurt. The salve would help a little. Next, she went for the wounds. Cleaning them out, she rubbed the anti-infection all over the open wounds before dressing them in white bandages. Spelling him into a sleep, she turned to the black haired man.

"Do you know who he is?" Salazar asked her.

"I don't know. But he is around four or five years old. He looks younger than he is. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out who he is and how he got here." Helga answered softly.

"I'll inform the others about him. I'm sure they'll want to know about the little boy that got through the wards. I mean no child has ever just popped up like that." He said, going towards the door. "Look after him. He's one of us." He added before walking out of the room.

Carding her hand through his hair, she smiled down at him. "Honestly, that man… He worries even if he won't admit it."

Checking him one last time, she went back to her desk. Though on her way, she almost tripped on a backpack she was sure wasn't there before. Blinking a little at the blue bag, she picked it up, putting it on her desk. Pinned to it was a note. And it regarded the child they had found.

 _Dear Hogwarts,_

 _This young child I have left with you is Hadrian Charlus Potter. He comes from the year 1985. The reasons I have taken him from his time is because he is being horribly abused by those animals that he has the misfortune to call parents. The second reason is because he is one of my Chosen and needs to learn to protect himself. Those people won't help him and would sooner die if he is left in their care. Please take good care of him. I will be back for him when it is time for him to attend Hogwarts in his own time._

There was no sign off from the person that had taken him and left him with them. They took students in from eleven. Well that was the youngest they could attend the school. The students ranged from eleven to eighteen. While they came of age at 17, it was much easier for the students to stay an extra year to make sure they knew what was to come after they had finished and went into the real world.

Rowena, Godric and Salazar appeared in her domain, and she smiled sadly at them. "He's over there. The poor thing. A burnt arm, deep wounds all over his back, scars that will never heal properly. And I found out who he is Sal. Comes from the future. I wonder what it's like there. And he'll go to our school." She said softly, handing them the note. "It's good to know that we are helping people even in the future."

"Oh the poor thing." Rowena said, going over to the boy and sitting down to look over him. There was no school right now, so it was fine for them to be here. "He'll be safe here, but I don't think I would be happy to send him back to where he was if he was given to us for being abused."

"When do you think Harry will wake up?" Godric asked his shorter friend. "And I agree Row. But he doesn't come from our time. He will need to go back."

"I don't know. Maybe in a week's time. He needs to recover." Helga answered him, not looking inside the bag just yet. She had decided to wait until he woke up for that. It was his things and should be kept private until he woke up.

"Who will be willing to keep the child in their quarters?" Godric asked them, watching the boy for a little while.

"Maybe we should let him decide who he wants to stay with. That way we can make sure he is comfortable with whomever he chooses." Rowena answered the question her friend had asked.

"That's a good idea." Salazar told her, looking down at the unconscious boy. Hadrian had a lot of his features, the dark hair and green eyes. But he had Godric's colour. There was just something about him that seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure what it was right now.

"That is sorted then. Now we just have to wait until he wakes up now." Helga said. "Now go away so that he can rest without your loud mouths waking him up." She said fondly, shooing them out of the small hospital room.

THOV

Harry woke up in a soft, warm bed. It was really nice where he was, and he was very comfortable. The walls were made from stone, so he knew he wasn't at home. It made him panic for a moment but then he remembered what happened. The nice lady had taken him away. What was her name again? He knew it began with an S but he couldn't remember what it was. Though she seemed as bright as the full moon in the black sky. Shaking his head, he looked around and saw a woman sitting at a desk. Harry didn't know who the woman was, but she seemed to be nice though. Unlike his mummy. She was mean and horrible.

"Good evening Harry. How are you feeling?" Helga asked him softly, a smile on her face. She stood to approach the bed that their young charge was in.

Harry on the other hand was just watching her. She knew his name somehow but she hadn't hurt him just yet. Could she be trusted? "I'm fine." He whispered softly, watching her and making sure she wouldn't come to hurt him. If she was anything like his mother, he'd want to be taken away again.

"I won't hurt you Harry. You were sent here by someone. They left us a note to tell us to take care of you until it was time for her to take you back." She murmured softly, raising her wand to check him over again. "You've healed rather well and quickly. But I would still like you to stay here so that I can make sure everything is fine. Who knows what might happen."

Harry just stared at her, blinking as he listened to what she told him. It was almost like she read his mind. He remembered being told from his parents for getting a little bit of affection. There was no reason why he should get told off or hit for that. Ethan never got hit for getting all the affection. In fact it was encouraged when it was Ethan. And then he remembered the moon lady coming for him and she dropped him in front of the castle with Seekie and his backpack. "I don't hurt any more." He said, calling for his House Elf.

The House Elf popped up next to her little charge, looking up at him. "Little Master called Seekie?" She asked him softly, climbing up and sitting on the bed with him.

Harry nodded his head at her, smiling at the little elf. "No reason." He said, just happy that she was still here with him. He didn't know what would have happened to her if she stayed there.

"Little Master's backpack." She said, handing him the backpack of his things that was taken with them.

Harry giggled at that, unzipping the bag and taking all the things out. There were a lot of things in there. All his books, a few pairs of clothes, all his toys that his brother didn't take. "They are all here." He said, cuddling the few soft toys he got from Uncle Moony and the one from Uncle Paddy and the one from Alex. He missed Alex even more though.

Helga just watched the boy and the elf. It was clear that the elf was his only friend and most likely caretaker as well. Wherever he was, must have been really bad if this is how he is with an elf and how wary he was of adults.

"Are you hungry little one?" She asked him softly, a smile on her face, sitting on the chair near the bed.

Harry looked down at his own tummy, thinking for a moment before he nodded his head at her. He was hungry and he smiled at her. She didn't forget to ask him if he wanted to eat something. That was more than that woman who was his mother.

"Well it's passed dinner time, but we saved you something to eat." Helga murmured softly, a smile on her face.

Harry sat up in the bed, watching as she made the food appear on the little tray on the bed. There was some soup and some bread as well. On the tray there was a small glass of orange juice. Well it looked like the same one they had at home.

"It's tomato soup with some bread and some pumpkin juice. You don't have to eat all of it, so don't think you have to. Eat as much as you can." She told him, a smile on her face. "Maybe you can have a sweetie tomorrow morning if you're very good for me." Helga promised him gently.

Harry nodded his head and started to eat the soup with his bread. It tasted really nice, even better than some of the things they had back at the manor. It was always what Ethan wanted to eat and sometimes he didn't like it but he couldn't get anything else because he would get told off for it.

**FLASHBACK**

 _They were having chicken tonight, but Harry didn't like the way that Ethan wanted it. He didn't like it all moist and wet. He rather liked it dry. It tasted better but he wouldn't say that out loud._

" _Mummy? Can I have something else? I don't like it!" He asked the redheaded woman._

 _Lily glared down at her youngest son. That child was more trouble than was worth. "You are not allowed anything else. This is what your brother wants so this is what we are eating. If you don't like it, you can go to bed without supper."_

 _Harry just looked up at his mother sadly, walking out of the living room. He'd rather not eat if that was the case. It just really wasn't nice at all. He liked the mash potatoes and the carrots. The little elf made them so nice, but if he wanted that he'd have to eat the chicken and he didn't want to. He just made his way to his room and stayed there until Seekie came to give him some of the mash potatoes and the carrots. She knew what he liked._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry shook his head, smiling as he ate the food in front of him. He was very grateful for this food and he would thank them for it. When he was finally finished, he had just under half a bowl of soup left and he had finished all the bread and the pumpkin juice. It was sweet and he liked it. Better than that orange juice he had to drink when he was at home. That was sour and yucky.

"Let me take that for you." She told him softly, taking the tray and banishing it down to the kitchens so that it can be sorted at some point.

"Thank you Ma'am..." He whispered, looking up at the witch.

"You're welcome Hadrian. Now why don't you get some sleep. I'm sure you're still tired. You have a busy day tomorrow – if you are well enough. There are some of my friends that wants to meet you Hadrian, and I'm sure you'd like to see the castle as well." She told him, a smile on her face.

"Okay." He said softly, a small smile on his face. Harry decided that he really liked it here. These people could be his new family and he could forget about his old one. And on that thought, he fell off to sleep.

THOV

It had been four days since the twins birthday party and Harry's punishment. The fact that Lily and James hadn't seen him since then didn't even faze them at all. The less they saw of him, the more time they could spend with Ethan. So much better in their opinion.

Ethan had once again broke one of his toys. He was trying to get his toy broom out and it snapped. It was an accident and he knew he would be told off for it because Harry was always told off for breaking toys. So to get himself out of trouble, he decided to get his brother into trouble. It made things better for him.

"Mummy!" Ethan ran up to Lily, looking up at her. "Harry broke my broom." He told her, his lip quivering a little.

Picking Ethan up, although it was getting harder to do that. He was getting plumpy. "I'm sorry little one. Don't you worry. You can choose one of his toys to play with. Let's go find him, yes?" Lily told him.

They went up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. Opening the door, she saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. The room was clean and there was nothing in the room at all. She went to check the small cupboard and there was nothing there. There were no toys, not even the few teddy bears that had his name on it. It didn't even seem as if they had another child.

"He must be hiding. Yes that must be it." Lily muttered to herself, putting Ethan down on the bed. "Lolly!" She called, waiting for the elf to show up.

Lolly popped into the room. "What be Mistress wanting of Lolly?" She asked her, looking up at her Mistress.

"I want you to find my son. That little troublemaker, wanting to hide from his punishment. Honestly that boy is more trouble than he's worth. Not like my little Angel." Lily said.

"Little Master Harry is not here. Lolly be knowing Little Master Harry be going on Little Masters birthday." Lolly told her honestly.

That caught her attention. How could he be gone? And she didn't want to think her little angel was the troublemaker, seeing as that child had been gone from the house for four days. "How could he be gone?"

"Little Master Harry been taken Mistress. Lolly be knowing that Little Master be glad be gone." Lolly told her. "Something taken Little Master."

"Thank you Lolly, you can go." Lily dismissed the elf, furrowing her eyes at the situation. If someone had come through the wards and taken that little brat, anyone could come and take her Ethan. "We'll have to get those wards looked at when your father comes home." Shaking her head, she went back down the stairs to play with Ethan. "Ethan, I want you to tell me the truth. Did Harry break all your toys those times you told me he did?"

Ethan looked at up at his mummy before looking down at his toys. He didn't understand why mummy was asking him this now. Maybe she knew about it. Should he still say Harry did it? "Yes Mama... Harry broke them."

"Did he hurt you and take your toys?" She asked him.

"Yes Mama... I'm a good boy. Harry is a bad boy. He broke my toys and hurt me and took my toys. Harry ran away too. Harry's the bad boy." Ethan told her.

"Okay baby." Lily told him softly, a smile on her face, kissing his cheek. "Ethan, how would you like a little sibling? A little baby brother or sister?"

"I don't want a baby brother. Harry was mean. I didn't like him." Ethan told her.

"So you'd like a little sister then?" She asked him, smiling down at her baby.

"Yes mummy. So I can play with them. Want someone to play with when Ron is at home." Ethan told his mummy.

When James came home, he smiled at his little perfect family. "Hello love, how are you?" He asked her, kissing her gently and picking up Ethan and holding him close.

"I'm okay..." She said distractedly, still thinking about the wards. "You?" Lily asked.

"I'm good. We caught one more Death Eater today. He was keeping a real good low down on everything." James said, looking at Lily. She was quiet and it was too odd for his wife. "What's wrong love?" He asked her softly.

Looking up at him, Lily gave him an odd look. "I think the wards need looking at."

"Why? What happened? Did anyone try to get through the wards?" James asked her alarmed, stopping in the throwing up of his child to look at his wife.

"Someone took the brat. Not that I'm upset about it, but if they were able to get through the wards to get _him_ , they can get through the wards to get Ethan. He is in danger." Lily told him, looking up at Ethan with worried eyes.

"I'll look at them. If I see something, I'll get Remus and Sirius to come help me restore the wards around the house."

"Yeah, okay. Thank you James." She murmured softly, a smile on her face as she kissed him gently. "Dinner is on the table. Do you want to eat or look at the wards?"

"Go start eating. I will be there in a moment. I'll go take a look at the wards." He murmured, ushering them off towards the family dining hall.

James could feel the wards but there was nothing wrong with them at all. So he couldn't see how someone could just get through the wards and take someone without any of them knowing. That boy must have just ran away. He would update the wards though. Put new wards around the house as well. He'd do that tomorrow. Get Remus and Sirius to come over.

THOV

Sirius and Remus' triplets were born a few months before the twins fifth birthday. The due date was a few days before Ethan and Harry were to turn five however they were early but it was sort of expected and it wasn't too much of a surprise when he did. They had been home since the day they were born because he was afraid that the pups would have his affliction and it was safer for them being in the safety of Black Manor. They had a girl and two boys, and they were the sweetest little things that they were blessed with. All three had turned on the first moon after their birth, and it made him even more afraid for them.

The two boys were identical, having black hair and soft brown eyes, and they looked like Remus a lot. Even Sirius had said it. The little girl, she was their eldest, had black hair and blue eyes. Remus knew she would be a very beautiful young lady when she grew up. And this was when he would have to chase all the boys away.

The triplets were called Eritrea Lyra, Theodore Orion and Emerson Sirius. Remus didn't want his pups to go with the tradition of the Black family for their first names, but he didn't mind having them as middle names. Eritrea was for his great-grandmother. She hadn't abandoned him when the rest of his family had when he got bitten. And he always liked Emerson and Theodore. Sirius also chose Theodore as well.

When he got bitten, it had been the worst day of his life. His parents had shunned him, ignoring him and not wanting anything to do with him. He had only been a child at the time. So he knew what Harry was feeling. He didn't want anyone to feel the way he had.

When he went to the werewolves during the war to get them on their side, he understood that they were staying neutral. The bitings that had occurred during the war were more of revenge bitings. And it happened to both sides. They didn't exactly care who was on whose side. That also made him understand why he had been bitten. His father, who had been in the department of regulation of magical creatures, had killed one of his Alpha's pups, so in retaliation the Alpha had turned Remus to see what that man would do. Would he kill his own son? Of course John, Remus' father, didn't kill him. Just left him to fend for himself. Remus' Alpha had offered him a safe haven if he ever needed it. They had everything they ever needed where they were. All they may need was a teacher to teach them the basics.

Shaking his head at the thought, he smiled down at the triplets that were in their rockers. They were all sleeping and he knew they needed it. Especially when the moon had just gone. It was more stressful for him than it was for the three of them. As they were born this way, the pain of the transformation did not occur as much as it had with Remus. Maybe if he were to stay with the Alpha, he could help him.

Just then the floo went off and he saw James' head in the fire. "Remus, do you think you could come over with Sirius? I need your help to update the wards. I know you are good with wards and all of that."

"I can't, James. I'll send Sirius over when he gets home." Remus told him, not wanting to leave his pups alone.

"Why not Remus? You can leave what you're doing and come over to help keep Ethan safe." James told him, sort of annoyed that he wouldn't drop everything to keep Ethan safe.

"No, I cannot James. I have my own children to look after and I am not dropping everything to protect Ethan." Remus said, almost with a snarl. "Why do you need the wards doing anyway?"

"Someone got into the Manor and took the brat. If someone can get in to take him, anyone can get in to take Ethan." James answered. "You should be thankful to Ethan for saving your life."

"Someone took Harry?" He asked him, shocked that the little boy he came to love more than his own godson was gone.

"Yeah, but Ethan is safe and untouched. Lily is shaken up about it, she's worried about Ethan's safety." James nodded his head.

Remus was appalled at what he was hearing from his friend. "And you are not worried about your youngest son?" He asked him.

"No. He is someone else's problem now. He was always such a problem child. So jealous of his brother's fame. Always taking Ethan's toys, breaking them, hurting his brother. He is such a liar as well. Saying that Ethan took _his_ toys and that Ethan was telling lies about he breaking my little boys toys. If he was more like Ethan it would have been so much better." He answered, sighing about it, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you actually listened to him, you would know he is none of those things. That he is everything you think Ethan is. Goodbye James." He sneered at the man, shutting the floo off and going to take care of his crying pup.

Getting to the pups, he found Eritrea crying. Picking her up, he rocked her gently, the little girl quietened at being held. "There we go Eritrea." He whispered softly, a smile on his face as he looked down at his beautiful baby girl. Remus went to make a bottle for her when Sirius came home. "James wants your help." He said, giving him a small kiss to his cheek.

"How is my little girls and my boys?" Sirius asked him, kissing his cheek back and Eritrea's forehead. He gave glances to the four of them when he was at home, not that he was often. Work took a lot of his time and then James wanted him over when he wasn't working. "What does he want help with?"

"We are fine Sirius. And Harry was kidnapped so he wants the wards checking to make sure no one can take Ethan." Remus said. He was worried for the boy, and he'd do everything in his power to look for him.

"Why would anyone want Harry? He is a troublemaker and not the important one." Sirius told him. "And we should go help him."

"No Sirius. He is not a troublemaker. And who knows why they would want Harry. The fact is is that Harry is gone and not a single one of you care is appalling. All you care about is Ethan. You are Harry's godfather and you don't even give a hippogriffs arse that someone took him." Remus almost yelled at him. "Just go Sirius. We don't need you here."

"Why are you being like this Remus?" Sirius asked him. "You are not the same person I married." He said.

"I should ask you the same thing. Harry is a vulnerable little boy who is probably scared because he is in an unfamiliar place." Remus replied. "I honestly don't know what has happened to you. I thought family was everything to you. I guess I was wrong."

Sirius just huffed at him, going through the floo to help James with the wards. Ethan was a good little boy, always so happy to see him. Not so much Remus though. Always complained that Harry was taking Remus away from him. And Sirius thought that he was right. He could definitely see where the boy was coming from. Remus was Ethan's godfather and the man spent more time with _him_ than he did with Ethan. What he didn't realise was that he was doing the same to Harry with spending more time with Ethan.

Remus looked down at the triplets and decided that it was enough. Sirius was not taking anything seriously. Especially his responsibility as a father. The last three months should have shown that he was excited to be a father, helping him with the responsibility of looking after them, but he wasn't all too fond of them having children when he told him at Christmas. All he cared about was the boy-who-lived and the fame that came with it. Eritrea, Theodore and Emerson would always be pushed to the side by their father and would always come second so long as Ethan was still around.

He had to work quick because he didn't know if Sirius would come back to find him leaving and stop him. Getting a backpack, he put a featherlight charm and a bottomless charm on the bag before putting clothes, for them all, some bottles and baby formula. He also managed to get everything for his pups. He shrunk the rockers, putting them in as well, even taking some of the baby furniture for them. He left a note for Sirius telling him that he would not see his children and that he wouldn't come back for him. That if all he cared about was Ethan he was welcome to have him to himself. Gathering the three of them up, he left the Manor house and took a cab as far as his muggle money would take him.

When he got out, Remus had to put Theo on his front with a baby sling while Emerson was on his back. Eritrea was in the baby walker. The four of them had a while before they finally got to the little village the werewolves stayed in. It was closed off so no unwanted visitors would make their way into their territory. It also ensured that there were no turnings that weren't planned.

Fenrir Greyback, the Alpha wolf of the main pack in the village, came to greet him at the gate. "Remus... How good to see you, my son." He greeted him, hugging him carefully as he saw the two of them on him. "Though I do have to ask why you have come to us now and not before?" He asked him softly, showing him around vaguely and back to his own house.

"My mate... He doesn't even care for them. He only cares for the blasted boy-who-lived. That man doesn't even care that his godson has been kidnapped. The triplets will always come second when Ethan Potter is around." Remus sneered at the mention of Ethan Potter. That boy would become a bully and just like James was when he was in school.

"Well you are at home here. I told you before that we will always have a place for you here. No matter what. And these three will grow up around others their kind." Fenrir said softly, ushering him in the house and settling him down, taking the three pups off their bearer and putting them up in the nursery. "Mind if I find out their names?" He asked Remus.

"The girl is my eldest, her name is Eritrea Lyra. The two boys are Theodore Orion and Emerson Sirius. I am keeping the names as they are but I think they should change their surnames." Remus looked up at him with a small smile. "I think they should have your surname. Eritrea, Theodore and Emerson Greyback."

"If that's what you'd like to do, I would be honoured for them to take my surname." He said, a smile on his face. "Well, welcome to the family son." He said, sitting down with his 'son'. Remus was only his son because he had made the wolf that resided in him. He was his son in all things but blood and he would be treated as his son no matter what.

"Thank you. The other two need a feeding... And I need to get some rest." Remus murmured softly, yawning and standing up. "I'm never so good so soon after a change. But it seems like they are in their element. The last few months have been stressful. I am glad that I didn't change at all while I carried them. Though they changed for their first moon. I was scared they would get taken away. I kept them at Black Manor until now." He sighed softly, shaking his head at the thought.

"Go on son. Go to your pups and get some sleep." Fenrir said looking at him. "We have a spare bedroom. It's the last door once you go up the stairs. You can have that one until we get you settled in one of the houses we have here."

Remus smiled, taking his bag up the stairs and looking through the rooms to find the nursery. He saw the two boys awake so he made bottles for them. Taking Theodore in his arms, he started to feed him. The three of them didn't take long to finish so he knew he would be able to sleep soon. They woke up a few times but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been taking care of them since they were born, Sirius had little interest in looking after them.

"Such a good boy for me, Theo." He murmured softly, a smile on his face as he watched his tiny son. Soon the boy was put down for the night. Doing the same for Emerson, he was on his way to the bathroom to sort himself out for the night. Before going to the room that was his for now, he put a charm on the nursery to tell him if the pups woke up during the night.

THOV

Eritrea – Pronounced Air-ree-tray-a

I had another idea but I don't know what you would think about it. As family is everything to the werewolves, do you think Fenrir should take revenge for Remus on the whole Ethan taking all of Sirius' attention instead of where it should be? Give the light something to worry about with their so called 'golden boy'. Just review on your thoughts.

This is where is stands right now.

Harry's House - There was another option given where Harry is in Gryffindor and Ethan in Slytherin:

Ravenclaw | 11

Slytherin | 13

Gryffindor | 1

Hufflepuff | 1

Gryffindor!Harry with Slytherin!Ethan | 3

Arkarian7

Updated: 20/09/2017


	4. Better Life! Potter's Surprise!

I thought I wasn't going to get this done in time, but I did. I'm glad I did as well otherwise it wouldn't have done it any time soon. I will try to get it done every two weeks, but I am not promising anything at all.

This is more of a filler chapter. There is more on my little twist. Someone had asked if Harry could kill James brutally at some point, and while I'm not sure if it will happen, if it did it wouldn't exactly be Harry killing him. I hope my skimpy explanation on it is enough for now. And I hope you like the idea. The Potter's abuse had to have some bad effect on him and I decided to do it this way. A way for Harry to protect himself.

John and Emily Evans, Eritrea, Theodore and Emerson Greyback, Perseus Malfoy and Silvan Theon Moon are my characters. John and Emily won't be in it much. Only at summer holidays really. And Perseus Malfoy was needed to pass down the information on looking after a Harry Potter when he shows up.

Like I said before, I like the Malfoy's. So they are good.

"Normal Speech"

| _Parseltongue_ |

THOV

 **Harry and the Founders!**

Harry had been at his new home for a few months already. It was the best place he had ever been to. It was fun and he was loved here. They had told him the truth and told him that he had to go back to when he came when he turned eleven. He had been sad about that but he promised them that he would be okay. As they had gotten to know each other over the past months, Harry had chosen to stay with Salazar. They had found out that Harry could speak Parseltongue just like the man himself. Also, he was the first person he saw but he wouldn't tell them that.

| _Now Harry, we need to ssstart on your lesssson. The children'sss lessssonss will continue tomorrow and we won't be able to get ssso much done._ | Salazar hissed at him, picking him up from his bed early one morning.

Harry pouted at him. He really didn't want to, but he liked reading the books. The lessons were hard, but he understood them. Sometimes when he was told to do magic he didn't always happened how he wanted it to. Though he wasn't allowed to do any lessons without the four adults. | _Can we read today?_ |

| _We can read today. We are doing theory. You can't do potionss yet, it's too dangerousss for you to do. Ass iss mossst of the magic, but if you are good you can do sssome of the more sssimplier ssspellss._ | He replied to him with a smile on his face.

The two of them often spoke in parseltongue as Salazar wanted him to be fluent in it by the time he went back. While there may not be anyone there who could speak the language, it was still good. Snakes could be your very good friends and give you interesting information.

| _Can we go sssee the egg today?_ |

Salazar chuckled at that, a smile on his face as he nodded his head. | _Of courssse we can, Hadrian._ |

Harry giggled at that. They called him by his full name. The name his parents gave him but never called him. It was good. | _Can I name the egg when it hatchesss?_ |

| _Ssso my little sssnake wantsss to name the hatchling?_ | Salazar asked him, amused at that.

Harry nodded his head eagerly, his eyes bright at the fact that he could name the snake if he allowed it.

| _Of courssse my little sssnake… You can name it what you like. Maybe you will find a name in our booksss that you can name it asss._ | He murmured, nodding his head.

"Now what are you two talking about?" Rowena asked him when they met at the great hall. Students that stayed ate in the great hall, so did they.

"We were talking about the egg. He said I can name it when it hatches." Harry said excitedly. This would be his first pet, even if it wasn't strictly his pet.

Rowena looked at Salazar and gave him a look. Exactly what type of creature the egg was, she didn't know, but she had an idea that it would be a snake of some sort. "Make sure you keep it safe and cared for. You'll have to help him, he's often forgetful Harry." She told him, smirking up at Salazar.

"I'll help!" Harry smiled up at them, running into the Great Hall to the Head Table which had five seats. One for him, and one for each of the teachers. His place was in the middle of them, Helga and Salazar to his right and Godric and Rowena to his left.

The Great Hall was small, seeing as there was only fifty-five people currently in the school. It seemed a little odd and unwelcoming to have such a large dining space for a few amount of people. Rowena put a spell on the Great Hall so that it would grow should more students enter their school.

Being helped up into his chair, he looked over at the student body that was still in the school. He giggled, liking that he was up here with the teachers instead of down their with the other kids. He liked the kids, they were nice and kind and they played with him when they weren't in lessons or working.

And it was snowing. When he wasn't having his lessons with the teachers then he had been playing outside in the snow with the kids. They made snow angels and made balls with the snow and threw them at each other.

He liked this one kid, but he was more of a brother to him. He had blond hair and grey eyes, his name sounded Alex's big brother. Percy… Well it was something like that at the very least. He was twelve at the moment but he was clever. He helped him at times. Percy was like the big brother he always dreamed of having. Ethan was a horrible big brother even if they were the same age.

"Can I play with Percy?" He asked the two of them, looking at either side of himself.

"Percy? You mean Perseus Malfoy?" Salazar asked him, looking down at the blond twelve year old before looking at Harry again.

"Yeah, Percy." Harry told him, insisting on calling him Percy.

"Only once you are finished with your school work, okay Harry." Rowena told him softly. "You can play all you want afterwards." She looked over at Salazar. "I think we should start teaching him the Mind Arts. We don't want none of our secrets getting out in his times. Plus what if he meets his family? They will try to do something to him and it's easier for him to be able to shield his mind from their attacks."

"I'll teach him that. It's much easier to start it all when he is going to go to sleep." Salazar murmured softly. "I can teach him to relax and clear his mind. By the time he has to go back he will have mastered the ability. I will be able to teach him how to see in a person's mind. It will help him on his way to greatness and his mission in his time."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement as their two other friends of theirs entered the dining hall. Helga smiled at Harry while Godric still seemed half asleep.

"Hello!" Harry greeted the two of them in the excited voice he always seemed to have.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Helga asked him.

Harry nodded at her question, a smile on his face. "We gonna see the egg and then we gonna read then I get to play with Percy." He told her about his schedule for today.

"Are you? That sounds very exciting. What are you going to play with Percy?" She asked him, deciding it better to go along and ask him questions like this.

Harry nodded, looking down at Percy. "We gonna play in the snow. I like the snow. And then we gonna go to his room and have a sleepover." He grinned.

"No sleepover tonight Hadrian. You can have one on Friday if you really want one." Salazar told him in a gentle but firm tone. The other's didn't protest and thought it suited the boy even more than just Harry.

"Why?" He asked him, tilting his head at why he was saying no.

"Because Perseus has school tomorrow and we have a small lesson before bed. You can have a sleepover on Friday." The black haired man answered him.

Harry gave him a pout but nodded his head. He had learnt that he couldn't get everything he wanted, even here with these people. The boy still had to follow rules that were set out for him, even if it meant that fun came later. Because the lessons were all worth it at the end of the day. He learnt a lot of things, even if it was a little boring.

Breakfast was soon over at the four of them took Harry to the teaching room. It was the room that Harry learnt in. It had everything they possibly needed in the one room, so it was okay. They didn't need to keep moving to different classrooms. The only lesson they had away was for Herbology and that was only if they wanted Harry to name the plants. And that wasn't often anyway so they stayed in the room most of the time. That's how it had gone for the past four months. Harry being taught subjects the students were taught, only for him it was to a five year old's understanding.

It was about three pm that day that Harry was starting to get irritable. He was no longer concentrating on what they were saying, just doodling on the piece of parchment he had been given. "I wanna do magic." He told them. "I can do magic. Uncle Moony says I'm good at it. When can I see Uncle Moony?"

"We know you can do magic." Rowena said softly, noticing that he wasn't paying attention any longer. It was getting a little tedious for the child to actually sit and listen through it all.

"But some of the spells are too dangerous for you to do. We are teaching you very dangerous stuff at such a young age." Salazar told him. "Why don't you show us what you _can_ do." He suggested instead.

Harry giggled at him, nodding his head. Looking at the books, he smiled and pointed his finger to it. Concentrating on what he wanted it to do, they started floating towards him until they came to settle down in front of him. Thinking really hard about his stuffed animals, they popped into his arms and he giggled once again. He liked them all a lot and they were his favourite toys. His magical creatures got taken away from him by Ethan, so he was happy that he still had these.

The four of them looked at each other, smiling softly. The boy was truly powerful. Concentrating on something like that and actually getting what he wanted.

"He is powerful for his age." Godric whispered, not wanting to alert the child from his bears or the fact that they ignored his question.

"Indeed he is. Maybe our mentor would be enamoured with him." Helga said softly. "I know he has only been here a few months yet, but he would love the boy. This is the type of witches and wizards he would have wanted to enter the school."

"He would. Maybe we could send a message to him. Tell him to come look at the boy." Rowena said.

"He'll be very interested in little Hadrian." Godric nodded his head.

Ignoring his friends for a little while, he went over to Harry. | _Ssshall we go look at the egg to sssee if it's hatched. I am sssure the chamber isss jussst waiting for usss to return._ |

Harry nodded his head. | _It'sss hatched!_ | He said, somehow knowing that the snake has hatched. | _It hatched!_ |

| _And how doesss my little sssnake know that the egg hatched?_ | Salazar hissed back at him.

| _I jussst know?_ | Harry answered, it coming out more of a question rather than a statement.

Salazar looked at the boy before smiling at him. "Come on then, let's go see our little hatchling." He murmured in English now, picking him up and making his way out of the classroom with Harry in his arms.

They went to his personal rooms, the password in parseltongue. There was a door that led all the way down to the chamber. It was a bit of a walk, if the stairs were in play. If the slide was in play, it took but a few moments. Not only that but there were other entrances to the chamber and not just the one in his rooms. When they had finally got down there, Harry was running forwards to the place they kept the egg, opening the doors as he went along. Finding the place, he sat down in front of the eggshells, waiting for the hissy man to get here.

"Hadrian… You run fast." Salazar said when he finally caught up with the fast little boy. Not to say that he was unfit, but he was panting by the time he got to where he needed to be.

Harry just giggled at him and pointed to the broken eggshells. "It hatched." He said, a big smile on his face.

Salazar looked at the shells and nodded his head. "Yes I can see that Harry." He murmured softly, looking around at where the snake could have gone. "Do you know where it is?"

"It's a girl, Hissy!" Harry told him, pointing to the space between his laps. A baby snake was curled up between his legs and the boy just giggled. "She likes me!"

"And who is this 'Hissy' you speak about?" Salazar asked him, half amused by the name that was given for him.

"Hissy is you, silly. You are Hissy!" Harry told him seriously, wondering if he was not bright enough to not know his own name. Well that's what he had named him at the very least. While he might have been clever, names of people, especially odd names like theirs, eluded him.

Salazar nodded his head at him, looking down at the small basilisk. It was slightly bigger than the average snake, and he knew that it would grow quickly in these coming months. "Can I see her?" He asked. This was to be his familiar and yet it took a liking to Harry already.

Harry nodded his head at that, picking her up so that Hissy could see her. Though when he did, a light engulfed at their contact. It signified a familiar bond to him.

Salazar looked at the basilisk and shook his head. Well that answered that question. She really was attached to him. "Maybe I shall get another Basilisk. A male to be her mate. | _How would you like a mate?_ |" He said, asking the snake the question.

Opening an eye, she raised her head to look at him. She just hissed at him, before curling around Harry's arm once again to go to sleep. She hadn't said anything just a noise.

THOV

The whole year went the same as it always did. Harry attended classes with the students because they didn't wanted him causing trouble, not that the boy did cause trouble. There was teasing from the boy with all the other's but it never went too far nor was it hurtful.

Around February, Harry was introduced to Emrys, or Merlin, and he took some of Harry's classes. He gave Harry the updated version of the school curriculum so that he wasn't horrendously behind and so that the past wouldn't change. He also took the ones that the other's couldn't teach him. It was some of the powers that had come through. The first one that had shown through was when he accidentally spilt ink on one of the students work while Salazar was marking. He had felt so sorry for it that when he touched the piece of paper to try and clean it up, he had absorbed the ink before he was able to put it back in the ink well.

Salazar had been mad at the child, but after seeing what he had down he was very impressed with him. He actually hailed a mini party for him just after dinner for that. It was a wonderful little power, even if he couldn't do much with it. It wasn't a defensive or an offensive power, but it was good nonetheless. Harry was becoming a very powerful little boy very fast, and he would definitely be a force to reckon with when he came into his powers fully and had complete control over them.

Over the year, he became even more proficient in his inking ability while getting the hang of some of the simpler spells. They only taught him some charms. Transfiguration was too dangerous to a child that still got distracted, even if they taught him the theory.

Harry also found a name for his basilisk. He found the name in a book and he thought it would be a good name for her. He named her Saranna. It meant noble lady, princess, favor and grace. Somehow it seemed to fit the snake, which was taller than him already. She grew really fast, and Hissy said that it was normal and that they grew even more than that, living for a very long time. That she should still be there when he has to go home.

The founders looked after him well and the kids loved him like a little brother. They were all protective of him and came straight to the founders if anything happened to him in their care. That's when it happened. It also freaked the kids out as well. Little Harry Potter wasn't Harry Potter at that moment. Silvan Theon Moon was introduced to everyone. This new person in the boy's body was a bit of concern since they had no idea what happened.

When Emrys was told about it, he had reassured them that he wasn't possessed by anyone and that he is perfectly normal. As he was, he had the gift to travel around time and space. He had explained to them that because of what happened to him when he was younger, that his mind had split up to help him cope. So in all essences, Harry wouldn't remember the abuse in full detail should this never had happened. Their mentor had also explained that he may have more personalities and to watch out for them. Not only that but he would have a different name, age, skills, powers only he could use, forms. Basically he would be different from Harry, and that Harry may or may not know about the other personalities and vice versa

They seemed more relaxed at that, but they were still worried about him. From that day they kept an eye on him.

THOV

 **Present Time with the Potters!**

The Potters had been having a great time. No brat to look after, only their little angel. Their family was finally perfect. They had Sirius around as well, so Ethan had all the attention the three of them could provide. With Sirius and James, they worked but not as much as they used to. The Head of the Auror Department and the Minister had cut their hours so they could spend more time with the Boy-Who-Lived, training him to defend himself and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with full pay.

Ethan was still not showing any magic, and it made his parents worried. What if it left him as a squib? All because of the brat. Ethan had been protecting his worthless baby brother and it left him without magic. If they ever saw him again, he would be dead or in big trouble. Not only that but they were sure he didn't have any magic so he wouldn't show up when it was time for Hogwarts. Well hopefully.

As the days turned into weeks, and still nothing had changed. The conferences and the public parties came, all in the praise of their savior. The boy was getting spoilt by the hour with all the praise and presents he gets.

Trying to get him to learn even the basic's of things was a hard feat to do, and they didn't have Remus around. Remus was a good teacher, but he wasn't around. He had disappeared after the child disappeared and he had argued with Remus. They honestly didn't see what Remus saw in Harry. He was nothing special and the werewolf just didn't understand that. He should have been fawning over Ethan just like everyone else.

Albus floo'd over a few weeks after Ethan's fifth birthday, wanting to see if there was any progress with the boy. "James, Lily?" He called out, having landed in the receiving room. That was the only fireplace that was connected via floo.

"In here." James called from the practice room just next to the receiving room.

"Good morning. How is he?" He asked them, watching the boy run after the ball that he was playing with.

"He is fine." Lily murmured softly, a fond smile on her face.

"Has he shown any signs of magic yet?" Albus asked them.

The two looked at each other before sighing. "He hasn't shown an ounce of magic at all. This isn't normal. We are lying to everyone and Sirius is here too often to see through our lies. It will happen soon." James answered.

Albus looked at them before turning to the Ethan. Picking him up, he put him on the table that was in the room, studying the boy for a while. Casting a spell on the child, he noticed that his levels were still as low as they were when he checked them on that night four years ago. "His levels are still the same as they were when I checked them when you bought him to me after the attack." He told them, staring down at the boy. "His core just needs to develop more. I'm sure that's all it is."

Lily looked up at him in alarm. That couldn't be right at all. Ethan's core had to have grown since then. It had been four years. He couldn't be a squib, he was the savior of the Wizarding World.

James had the same thought on his mind. Ethan was the special little one that had all the attention. _HE_ was special, worthy one. Unlike that ungrateful child that ran away. They were good parents. But they didn't understand why this was happening to them. Ethan had to have magic. Even if it was just a little bit of it. He had to go to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about it. He has the potential for magic and his name is on the Hogwarts register, so it will come." Albus reassured them. He'd have to check the register when gets back to his office.

That reassured them just a little, but they were still worried about him. They couldn't start training him until his magic came through so what happens if it doesn't. He would die before he even got a chance.

Dumbledore, however, started to think that maybe he might have got it wrong. That it wasn't Ethan at all, but instead it was the other child. What was his name again? Hartford? Hadley? Hector? Hadrian, Harry! That's what his name was. Yes, maybe it was Harry. He should probably check Harry as well, to see if he was as low as his brother or if his levels were different.

"Where is his brother? Harry, wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked them softly.

"He's in his bed with spattergroit. We have hired a healer to keep an eye on him." James lied to Dumbledore so that he wouldn't ask more about the boy, nor would he come back to ask about him. "Ethan is upset about his brother being sick and all, he's not so lively today."

"May I go see him?" He asked the two of them.

"You can, but he is pretty bad. We have put him in the guest quarters and he is in quarantine at the moment." Lily told him. "The Healer told us to go away and we are his parents. She wouldn't be happy to have just a family friend come to see him if we couldn't."

The Headmaster just sighed, nodding his head. His blue eyes sparkling for a moment before he nodded. "I will have to come back at some point to see him. When he's better maybe." He told them.

"Harry's gone. Harry's mean and naughty and he ran away." Ethan told the man with white hair.

His parents looked a little angry at that before sighing, looking at Albus.

"Harry ran away?" Albus asked them, almost appalled that he wasn't informed about this, nor did any of the wards go off.

"He disappeared on his birthday. Just gone. It was like we never had another child. Like Ethan was our only baby." Lily whispered softly. "No one has asked about him, so we are hoping that everyone forgets about him and that whoever took him will bring him back." It was a bit of a lie, but it was better than telling him the whole truth. "We are worried about him and I was just as surprised when the house elves informed me that he wasn't in his bedroom at all, and that all his things were gone. His bonded elf was gone as well."

"I see…" Albus said, nodding his head as he thought it over. "Well I will keep an eye out and enquire about him. You'll get Harry home." He added, only half caring about the child as he could be the Chosen One and not Ethan. The Headmaster wouldn't tell them that though. It was only speculation right now, but he was starting to feel worried. From then, he decided to come back every month to see if he has performed any magic, and keeping up with his progress. "Inform me if anything else happens." Albus told them, saying his goodbyes, leaving through the floo.

When Albus had left, they looked down at Ethan. Picking up the boy, they made their way to the sun room. It led straight outside and they could monitor everything as they had a tether spell on Ethan. "What do you think will happen now?" Lily ask him.

"I don't know. But the only thing that matters is Ethan. Harry doesn't matter. Ethan is the one that will save the day. Don't you worry about everything else." James replied, kissing her cheek and Ethan's head. "Ethan will be the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Albus told us that it was Ethan. He was hurt, which means that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named marked him as his equal. He didn't even have a mark. All those scars he has are from being careless like when he burned his arm. Don't worry about it!"

He took Ethan out and started to play with him as it was his day off today. Sirius was working today, but he would be over later on to play with Ethan as well.

The year went on in much of the same manner, Albus coming over to check up on the boy. There was still no change in him at all. No signs of magic. It started to worry Albus, but he was sure it was nothing.

Sirius just about moved in with them, being around a lot when he wasn't at work. And he was there when he was finished with his work, eating his supper with his last friends and his favourite nephew.

None of them spared a thought for Harry or Remus or the triplets that had just disappeared all of a sudden with no warning.

THOV

Remus was settled down with the wolves like he had been here all his life, and he had been there for close to a year. And maybe he should have been. Not that he regretted going to Hogwarts at all. He had made great friends, but it seemed they turned out to be rather fake. He learned a lot and he was going to pass all those lessons to the werewolf children he was teaching. It made him happy to be able to teach children and he couldn't do that with all these laws.

Everyone around adored the triplets, as triplets were never usually born to a were. It was probably the first in centuries. They were very lively pups, always in someone's arms and never too far from their mother. And they were the first babies in a while. The last was born about a year and a half ago now.

Eritrea loved being held, making happy gurgling noises when she was. When she wasn't being given attention, she would make noises and squirm until she was picked up and played with. As a werewolf, she and her brother, developed much quicker than the average witch or wizard.

Theodore was just like his sister. The two of them were real people persons, Remus could tell. And they were crawling around already starting to stand and walk, but they weren't saying any clear words, just the baby babble that they could think of.

Emerson, on the other hand, was such a quiet child. He didn't exactly care who held him, but he seemed to be the happiest when he was in Remus' arms. Unlike his siblings, he had already said his first word which was Papa. That made Remus very happy to just hear that out of his son. He, unlike his siblings, were slow on the walking.

He had bought the pups a small little toy each on the Christmas that had past, he even bought a book for Harry should he ever see the little boy again. Remus had honestly loved the boy like his own son, still did because as far as he thought and knew, that child was as good as his own. His parents didn't care about him, but he did. And if he ever saw him again he would get one of the human adults to adopt him, that way he could be safe here with everyone else.

While it was a werewolf community, there were a few humans. The humans had werewolf children and didn't want to leave them all alone in a community that was foreign. They seemed to like it well enough and they stayed. During the moon, they were locked in a house while the wolves had free reign of the entire village. It worked brilliantly that way. Everyone was safe.

While they had their own animals and vegetables to avoid going into town, they still have to go to get new clothes and other supplies that they needed, like potions ingredients. There were some people that were medi-witches and medi-wizards before they got turned. It worked for them quite well, they didn't have to go out to get medical attention. Not that many magical hospitals would take a werewolf as a patient anyway.

It was hard getting some things as they were rather expensive, but they made some money by selling some of their crops and animals to the nearby villages when they needed to. They had money saved up from before they got turned which helped them build this village. But they had enough to get by on day-to-day basis.

There were other things that Remus found he could do here that he couldn't do out of this place. He could talk freely about transformations. He was here with others his kind. Transformations were with others like himself. He didn't have to worry about hurting anyone because they all had the same instinct. They all protected each other while they were out there in that state. That was something that he loved about this. Nobody judged him or his pups like they were just rabid and dangerous animals.

"Papa!" Emerson called from the playpen, wanting to be held and cuddled and he was hungry. "PAPA!" He yelled, starting to cry loud. Not only that but a tooth of his was coming in and he was overly fussy and clingy, crying if he went out without his papa.

Remus heard the boy the first time round but he was needed to finish dinner for himself and the single father and little girl he was sharing a house with. Though when he heard Emerson crying, he had to put it on low to attend to the child. "Hi, baby." He murmured softly, picking up the child and cradling him close to his chest. "What's wrong pup?" He asked him softly, kissing his cheek. "I think you need a change." The werewolf said, taking him to the nursery to get him all cleaned up.

Emerson quietened down, though still crying softly, when he was picked up. He gurgled a little, having the cold teething ring to chew on was nice which got him to calm down a lot. Looking up at his Papa, he cuddled in close to him, a hand holding the teething ring while the other gripped on his shirt.

"Are your teeth hurting?" He asked him softly, looking at him with his warm eyes, going to the medicine cabinet. Everyone had at least on of every potion they could afford, which would only be taken if and when it was needed. Remus smiled down at him, giving him a small amount of the pain reliever, rubbing it on his gums. "That should be all better, right little one?"

That's when John came in with Eritrea, Theodore and his daugher Emily. "It was time to come home and I can smell something very nice." The red haired man murmured softly.

"It's all good. I can see Eritrea and Theodore had fun today. They seem all tired out." Remus murmured, pointing him towards the carry baskets that were used for the pups to sleep in during the day.

"Hmm, all the children wanted to play with them. They seem to like having babies around." John murmured softly, putting the sleeping children in their individual carry baskets. "Emily, get cleaned up."

"Okay Daddy!" Emily said, still hyped up after all the playing and sugar she had. The triplets were like her younger siblings as she had lived with them since a very long time. They were babies when they first came though.

"You did a wonderful job though, looking after them. Thank you for giving me a rest today. I am sure it was hard to watch two one-and-a-half year olds running around all day." Remus said, starting to dish up the curry and rice into three plates before putting it on the table for them.

"Don't worry about it. Looking after this one was a nightmare when she was a baby. I know how it feels, and that's just with one baby. You have three. You need a break every now and again." John smiled, washing his hands, sitting down at the table. Taking his fork, he had some of the rice and curry when Emily came back. "This is good."

"Thank you." Remus smiled at him, eating his own. "So Emily, how was today?" He asked her, gazing at the seven year old werewolf girl.

"It was really fun. We got to play with the other children and Eri and Theo were walking around with us. But we were careful. We looked after them." Emily told him excitedly. "Can we play again tomorrow?" She asked him, swinging her legs.

"Of course you can, but we have some lessons to do tomorrow as well, so we can't forget about it." Remus told her. "And that's really exciting. I'm glad you looked after them. I'm sure they love their big sister very much, Emily."

Emily was happy that she was their big sister, a smile on her face. She liked being a big sister because she didn't have her mommy any more and her daddy didn't give her a new mommy so she was sure she wouldn't get a baby brother or sister. But now she had three baby siblings.

The day ended and it was bedtime. The triplets were put in their cots in the nursery before he went to his own room.

That's how life had been for Remus and the triplets ever since they arrived here. They were accepted for who they were, and no one cared. Almost everyone one was the same here and the normal humans didn't care that they were werewolves.

THOV

Guest: kittycatwolf - I have a plan for that, my friend. In fact I had been thinking something along those lines anyway. However it will only take effect after Harry is sorted. It's needed that they both come from the founders through family lines. There are reasons as to why it will be after he is sorted as the beginning of the story won't make sense and will become a paradox in itself by Harry going back to the Founders. He'll be heirs to other things at the very least and the Potter's won't get anything. The Wizengamot heir is a bit much for the story. Harry doesn't need that much power. Don't worry about Harry. He won't be hounded by the Potters, well he won't let them do that. I have plans for both the Potters and Dumbledore.

There are some people who have brought up another option for Harry. They have said that instead of just one house that Harry is sorted into, why not have him fit all the houses. With him being with the founders, I can see that happening as they would have put all their ideals into Harry to take back to the future. I just want to see what you think about this idea. I will keep up the tally for his houses until Hogwarts comes.

I had been planning to at least two more chapters before Harry goes off to Hogwarts, but I am coming up with a blank as to what to do with them not at Hogwarts. All my plans for this need Harry back in the 'Golden Era'. Therefore my next chapter will most likely be the last chapter to vote for Harry's house, though that is subject to change should I get another idea for it. Next chapter will be Revenge on the Potter's part 1 on Harry's part. Well something along those lines. Chapter six should be Hogwarts chapter!

This is where it stands right now.

Ravenclaw | 19

Slytherin | 19

Gryffindor | 1

Hufflepuff | 2

Gryffindor!Harry with Slytherin!Ethan | 8

Some people had expressed that they wanted Fenrir to get revenge on the Potter's by this. I'm not sure if it will happen or not yet, but I am just going to put it up anyway. If it does happen, it won't be for a while yet.

Ethan Bitten | 4

Arkarian7

Updated: 21/09/2017


	5. 31st July 1991

I am so sorry for the delay. When it came to two weeks, I only had half the chapter done and lost all motivation. I had been trying to get it all done by the end of this month, which I have just about managed to do. To the Twins that reviewed, thank you for helping me get my motivation back. I hope you like this chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my own characters and the plot line.

Ethan Potter, John Evans, Emily Evans, Eritrea Black Greyback, Theodore Black Greyback, Emerson Greyback, Perseus Malfoy, Silvan Theon Moon, Ryelle Cassian Salvatore and Roggott are my own characters. John, Emily, Eritrea, Theodore, Emerson will not be in it so much right now, but are needed for now. Silvan and Ryelle will show up sooner or later. Roggott will be in it occasionally. And Perseus will only really be in here as mentions and references really.

THOV

 **31st July 1991**

After all the abuse and neglect that came his way at such a young age, thanks to his parents, made his mind fracture. It was splintered, but not yet completely broken. And as a result of that his mind, in order to protect himself, split into two other personalities that accompanied his own. They all grew together, and were all the same age but that's where it stopped. They each had different personalities, different names, different powers. Though while this was true, everything in one body, he could not access the different powers that were not _his_. There were some abilities that they could all share though.

Harry Charlus Potter - named Harrison by the the founders - is the main personality. He is shy and loyal to almost everyone he meets. Helga adored the child to bits. Very hardworking and didn't care about the rest.

Harry Potter wasn't dark by any means, but he wasn't light either. He was more of a grey wizard, especially with all the lessons that he had gotten from the four professors. While he loved them, he was told that he had to go back to where he came from. Not because they didn't love him or want him, but because it was necessary for him to go back. His own unique abilities were not dark, though could definitely be used for combat.

He loved his new parents more than he loved his old ones. And even had an Uncle of sorts with Emrys. Apparently he liked the welsh version of his name better. He sort of missed his brother, but he knew his brother nor his parents missed him. After all he was just the useless one that couldn't do anything, always causing trouble and wasn't as important or significant as Ethan was.

Silvan Theon Moon, or Silas, is the second personality, being more outgoing than his other counterparts. He was loved by everyone and was very outspoken and brave. Much more cheekier than the others. He was always happy and carefree. He loved to be around nature, which seemed to be an ability of Harry's that only he could access. He could talk to nature finding out what was happening around him. Though that said, he still only had the mind of a five year old. A carefree five year old that seemed to be compensating for the five year old Harry that was miserable before he came.

Ryelle Cassian Salvatore is the third and final personality with a more agressive and darker streak. He was a dark wizard through and through, and nothing you could do would stop him. His affinity was with runic and symbol magic. Though he had a slight connection with the shadows. It wasn't strong and it wasn't always guaranteed that he would be able to use it. He had come out two years after Silvan appeared. Ryelle, as it turned out, was seventeen years of age, already an adult yet not possessing much to actually take care of himself. He learnt when the others learnt, but he had special lessons which centered around adult life and catch up lessons to get him to where all the other seventeen year olds were.

Just because Harry couldn't access the powers that Silvan and Ryelle, they were still his own powers. He just couldn't use them yet. With the split, his powers split as well. It was so that he would be able to have a power to protect themselves.

They had been here for six years already and they didn't want to leave them at all. However they understood why they had to go back to their own time again. They were needed for some prophecy that his parents had thought was about his brother. Only they could fulfill it where his brother would fail.

For his eleventh birthday, they decided that they were going to adopt him as their own. They would each give him a bit of themselves and he would become their immediate heir. As it had been formerly known to them, he was already heir to the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines through his parents. So instead of those two giving him their blood, it would only be the two women giving their blood. But all four of them would be his parents and he their heirs which would come into effect after he has been sorted in his time. This way it wouldn't create a paradox and change future too drastically.

As the time had gone on, he had started to call Rowena mum, Salazar dad, Helga mama, and Godric papa. These were his parents, they treated him fairly and like their son. They didn't mind it either, but they felt like it would be hard on him when he had to go. His birth parents were restricted to Mother and Father if he was being kind, James and Lily otherwise.

As it was the holiday's, when his birthday came, they were all sitting in the Great Hall, opening presents and doing other birthday festivities. The only student that was actually there was Perseus as this would be the last time he would be able to see his adopted younger brother. Any family he would have, he would pass it down to look after Harry Potter. That he was a very good friend of the family and that he would need help and the protection.

Presents came in, and he had a lot of presents surrounding him once again. He went for a case that looked like some sort of instrument was inside of it. Opening it, he smiled at them. It was a green violin with black patterns and gold framing*. It was absolutely beautiful.

"That's for your musical ability. We thought that it would be good for you to have your own." Rowena told him softly.

"It has your full name etched on the case and at the base of the violin." Salazar said, showing him where his name was. "It has your initials on the bow."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much for it." Harry said softly, blushing at the fact that they got him a very expensive and very beautiful gift.

Putting the violin back into it's case, he picked up the next wrapped up present. Opening it, he smiled at the puzzles he saw. They were magical puzzles and he knew they were from his Mum. It just made him all the more happy that they knew that he wanted, what he enjoyed.

"Thank you mum." He murmured, a smile on his face. It seemed that smile was always there when surrounded by these people. Harry stood up to hug her thank you.

There was two bundles from Helga, picking them up he opened it and smiled. It was more clothes. Though, these ones were more stylish and better fitting, or so he was told. He unfolded on of them and he smiled at what he saw. Putting the cloak on, he saw it was very fitting. His Mama was right. "Thank you mama." He murmured, hugging her as well.

His papa stood to give him a bag of money. "This Harrison, is for a broomstick. I know how much you like flying. So it's what I wanted to buy for you. However, knowing the future, there would be a much better broom for you to have so instead of buying one now, so I am giving you the money for one that you can buy."

Harry nodded his head at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you papa. I really like that you thought of me. That you thought of where I have to go back to. It means a lot." He smiled at him, sitting back in his seat, his own gifts neatly stacked to the right side of him.

Getting the next set of presents, again there were two bundles, he smiled when he opened them. There was an assortment of books right here and he loved it. While he loved to read, he loved to get up to mischief as well. "Thank you so much. I will be sure to read them all before I have to start school."

Salazar gave him a key that was engraved with the Slytherin family crest. "This Harry, is a key to your trust vault. I am unsure if your parents would have given you one, but it is to be on the safe side. So you can buy the things you need and not have to worry about where you are going to get the money from."

Looking at the key, he gave him a big smile. These people, his parents, were setting him up with a life without them from now. It made his heart swell so much to know that people actually love him, that actually care for him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Perseus was next give him his present. He was unsure if Harry would like it, but it would also remind the little eleven year old about him. And it would give him some protection and would let any Malfoy in the future to recognise him as an honorary family member. Taking a deep breath, he gave it to him. "Here you go Harry."

Taking the small present from him, he found that it was a little heavy, but he was excited to open it. Taking off the paper, he smiled at what he found. It was a pendant that seemed to radiate of magic. Or at least he thought it did. He could feel the magic in it, but was unsure if it was made of magic. "It has an M on it. Is that for Malfoy?" He asked Perseus.

The white blond haired seventeen year old scratched the back of his head before smiling at him. "It is for Malfoy. I created the symbol. I am the first of the Malfoy's that are Wizards, so I made a crest. Just like how the Professors have theirs. It is also so you'll remember me and so the Malfoy's will know to help you if you ever need it." He murmured softly.

Harry moved around a bit, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Perseus. I will always wear it. I won't take it off." He said, smiling widely at him.

"You're welcome Harry. You are like the little brother I never had, and I'll always think of you as my brother." Perseus said, hugging him back tightly, smiling at him.

The four professors looked at each other before regarding Harry. "We have one last birthday present for you. It's a bit of a big one, but it shows us that we care about you. We have it sorted out with the goblins already."

"As you are already of mine and Salazar's blood, we have decided to make you our heir's. However it will only come into effect after you get sorted into your house. That way, nothing is disrupted and the time line is the same as it will always be." Godric told him.

"All you have to do it wear our heir rings. They will merge together. There is a second pair for all of us so it goes down through history as well. When you go back, you might be able to take the headships, but I have no idea on the laws in your time." Salazar added, to make it a little more easier for him to understand.

Harry looked at them only half understanding what they were saying. To be honest, he was stuck at the 'heir' bit. He hadn't heard much else, but he was having a very weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was this something he wanted? Especially when he was going to go back tonight. "Why?" He asked him softly.

"Because as far as we know, you are ours. You have been here for the past six years and we love you like our son. We want you to be ours." Godric answered him before

"So as a final birthday present from us, we have decided to adopt you Harry. Make you ours officially. Salazar has been creating a potion to blood adopt you. And in our wills, we will appoint an official guardian for you so when you go back you don't have to go back to that horrid family." Helga murmured.

"You want to adopt me?" Harry looked at them, a smile on his face, changing his whole opinion on the situation from what he thought about it before.

"Of course we do. You are our little boy. You always will be even if we won't see each other again. We will miss you so much, but we will always remember you. No matter what will happen." Rowena told him, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Then thank you. I would really, really like that. It means I can have actual real parents." Harry said, blinking away tears.

"Don't cry." Perseus whispered to him, hugging him to comfort him.

Harry gave him a playful glare. "I'm not crying. I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry." He told him, rubbing his eyes so nothing would fall.

Perseus just chuckled at him, pushing him slightly. "So you are. And my big little brother is going to go to school. Without me! Such a grown up already."

"Stop teasing, Percy!" He pouted at the elder of the two before looking back at his parents. "You said that you would put my eventual caregivers in your wills right? And you said, you'd ask me? Well can you put Uncle Moony down… I think his name is Remus. That's what I heard _them_ call him. And maybe Perseus' relatives if you could. Because I really don't want to go to that place I had been in before coming to you."

"Of course. We can do that if that is what you want!" Salazar told him, a smile on his face. "As you'll be going tonight, we can take a trip down to the goblins and get that all sorted out. That way we can tell them of the circumstances and what shall happen."

"However, while you will be our son by blood, we are not making you our heir. We already know that Godric and Salazar have ties to you through blood. There will be a clause that if we don't have heirs in your time, only then will you be our heir." Rowena said. "If any of our heirs are alive you won't be getting our heirships."

"That's okay, I don't care if I don't get anything from you lot. I am happy that someone loves me and actually wants me. Uncle Moony was the only person that really did love me, and he wasn't even my godfather." Harry said, a smile on his face.

"We can do it now if you'd like Harrison." Helga murmured softly to him.

"We can?" Harry asked her.

"Indeed. I finished the potion and tested it ready for today. I had it all done in time for your birthday and in time for you to return." Salazar replied.

Harry thought about it for a moment, nodding his head. "I would like to do that now please." He answered, wanting to be adopted by people that had actually wanted him. This way when he does go back, he wouldn't have to go back to those horrid people then.

"Harry, you have to say, 'on my magic, I call to thee, I join blood and magic with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff as my mothers'." Godric told him.

Salazar stood up, getting the potion flask, a gold chalice with odd runes on it and a silver dagger with the same runes. Pouring the potion into the golden chalice, he gave the ritual dagger to Rowena who would start it off

"On my magic, I call to thee, I join blood and magic with Harry Charlus Potter to make him my son!" Rowena said in a loud and clear voice, slicing across her palm and letting seven drops of blood drop into the chalice. It turned from silvery white to metallic blue. Passing it along, she smiled at the other witch.

"On my magic, I call to thee, I join blood and magic with Harry Charlus Potter to make him my son!" Helga repeated, copying the actions of her friend. The metallic blue turned to a metallic yellow. She smiled at Rowena and Harry, passing it to the boy.

"On my magic, I call to thee, I join blood and magic with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff as my mother's." Harry said in as clear a voice as he could, cutting his hand and letting seven drops of blood drip into the metallic yellow liquid. It slowly turned a metallic blood red before settling back to the silvery white it was before anything was added.

Looking at the two of them, Harry gave them a smile taking the first third of the chalice, grimacing at the taste whilst handing it over to the two women. The two drank their share of the potion, wiping their mouths of the foul taste.

The blood adoption was completed, it was easy, fast and simple for them to do and follow. Now that it was done, the Potter's had no claim over him anymore.

"Let me take a look at you." Godric said, only noticing that his hair was longer and seemed to take on a blueish tint with the deep blackness of his hair. "There isn't much change." He frowned, looking at Salazar for answers.

"It will be subtle changes. It won't be drastic. We don't want to mess with him too much." Salazar replied. "Anyway lets finish breakfast and get Harry packed."

The boys nodded at him, a smile on their faces as the started eating. Soon they were finished and the two made their way to Harry's room to pack his things. When they got there, however, all his things were already packed in a trunk, only awaiting his birthday presents to be packed away.

"It's all packed." Percy frowned.

"Seekie must have packed my things while we were eating. She's been my only friend when I was in that place. She was the only one that cared when Uncle Moony wasn't around." Harry told him, smiling as the little elf popped into view.

"Little Master Harry has grown big. Seekie be wishing Little Master happy birthday." Seekie told him, handing him some odd socks.

Harry just smiled at that. Seekie was always giving him random things like this and it made him always made him smile. "Thank you Seekie. It means a lot to me. But it's time for us to go back home, back to our time. We can sort things out when we go back. First stop, however, is to the bank. Need them to make our guardianship official." Harry told the little house elf with a small sad smile on his face.

"Don't worry Little Master… Seekie be here for Little Master. Little Master gets nasty Master and Mistress back." She told him.

Harry nodded his head at that, packing his birthday presents away. "Dad is taking me to the goblins today to get everything filed and sorted for when I return tonight. Would you like to come with us?" He asked Perseus.

"I'll come with you. And I will tell all my family members to wait 1991 when a child named Harry Potter will be given to them. The Malfoys will always be here for you, they'll always help you when you need it." Perseus told him.

"Thank you Perseus." Harry smiled at him, hoping by this, he wouldn't have to go back to the people he called mum and dad for the first five years of his life. The reason that he had Silvan and Ryelle. Thinking about the two of them, he had an idea. "I have to go back up… I forgot something." He said, running out of the room and up the stairs to where the four professors where.

"Harry, what are you in a rush for?" Rowena asked him softly when he came skidding into the Great Hall.

"I need to ask Mama something. When I came here, you healed me. I need those memories. Please… I want to make sure that they cannot protest to my placement. You can even take my memories on what he did to me, what they did to me." Harry told her, taking in deep breaths.

"Do you not trust us?" Salazar asked him, feeling slightly hurt by that.

"It's not that I don't trust you or the goblins, I don't trust the people of my time." Harry said softly, looking at him. "They could easily protest it and I need to be able to attest to my placement because of what they did to me."

Helga nodded her head and smiled at him. "Of course Harry… We'll put it in some of those vials Sal has and tuck it in your trunk."

Salazar looked at Helga, summoning a few of the empty vials and gave it to them. They looked at the four vials that was in front of them. Helga pulled out her wand, taking it to her temple, pulling out the memory of when he came in and when she healed him. Tightening the cork on the vial, she handed the silvery substance to Harry. He pocketed it and did the same, filling up the other vials with three of the worst memories that he had. If they needed more, he would be happy to give it to them. But there was absolutely no way he was going back to them. They could be in the worst danger possible, and he wouldn't care - or so he told himself.

"Now, Harrison, go back to your room and get ready. We have a meeting with some very lovely goblins." He said with a smirk.

Harry hadn't been too fond of the goblins, they had sounded too rough when he had first met them. But as time went on, he started to tolerate them and they had soon become friends. His dad loved to remind him about them.

Harry nodded his head, making his way back to his room to put the vials in his trunk. Getting his travelling cloak on, he fastened it up and pulled the hood on. It was a deep blue cloak, complimenting his hair due to it's blue tinted look, with polished silver fastenings. His face was rather pale so it made him sort of ghostly, though the green of his eyes stood out brightly against his pale face.

Going back to the professors with Perseus in tow, they came to a stop in front of his dad.

"Ready to go?" He asked the two of them.

They nodded their heads in unison, identical smiles on their faces. They knew the drill so they took a hold of Salazar's arms and they disappeared. Merlin had taught them how to teleport from one place to another. They had portals, but they needed an extensive amount of magic to keep it open until you reach your destination. It left one weak and unable to do anything to defend themselves. This was a better effective way of travelling and it consumed less magic than a portal.

Landing in the foyer of the bank, they went up to one of the teller, asking for the Head Goblin. They were shown to a private room with lavish chairs, tailored to their customers wants.

"Gringott, may your enemies beware and suffer in the mere mention of your name."

"And may your riches increase and your enemies run in fear in your presences." Gringott replied, giving him a very toothy grin. "Lord Slytherin, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Yes, we came to get young Harry's placement and guardianship sorted out. You see, he wasn't born of this time and is to go back to where he came from tonight. However, it is his parents doing that he is here with us in the first place. We do not want him going back to them upon his return. He will surely die. We have made this possible as Rowena and Helga have blood adopted him as his own - seeing as he is of Godric and mine's bloodline already - but with conditions. The set conditions is that he does not inherit anything as long as a living relative is still alive whether in the country or not. Only upon the death of the last heir from both lines does he inherit the titles and lordships."

The goblin listened to what was said, nodding his head in agreement to the conditions set by the two women. "That can be arranged."

"The second order of business is that Harry shall be Godric and Mine's heir. This will be activated on a time delay on the first of September 1991 after he is sorted into his house. We do not want to interfere with our future and his history more than it has been affected. It can only happy this way." Salazar spoke.

"Of course Lord Salazar. We shall have that drawn up for you to validate." Gringott replied.

"Harry's name needs to be changed. We need to add the Gryffindor and Slytherin name to his as well. His new name shall be Harrison Charlus Potter Slytherin-Gryffindor. With the change of name we have already set up a trust fund for him, he just needs the key for the vault. However we forgot to add two names to the vault.

"Harry has a condition, medical condition, in which his mind has split. As a result of this, he had two other personalities within him, both have different names and different ages. Silvan Theon Moon and Ryelle Cassian Salvatore. Those two names need to be added so he can access it if he is ever as those two personalities." Salazar said, informing him on the names.

A few hours later, they were finished with their business. They added the Malfoy's as his guardians so that his parents wouldn't get a hold of him when he returned. The Goblins had agreed with the professor. People like them did not deserve children, especially when the wizarding world cherished children. They even catalogued copies of the memories so they had a record of them if they ever got stolen.

Soon it was time for Harry to leave the Founders. Everything was packed neatly in this trunk, which had been shrunk down. This would be the last time he would see Perseus, but he knew he would think about him all the time, but he would be with the blond's family. After all Perseus was like his big brother. Maybe they would have a portrait of him painted by the time he got to the Malfoy's. That way he could talk to him if he ever needed to.

"Percy, have a portrait painted of yourself. One that talks so that I can talk to you at your family manor in the future." Harry told him, looking up at that blond tall man.

"Of course, kid." Perseus said, ruffling his hair a little. "I'll have one done just for you. Don't you worry." He added, smiling down at his adopted little brother.

"We will put books that we find interesting that we think you may like. And we'll put seeds in your vault as well. You'd be able to carry on with your little projects. And I'm sure that Sal will leave you his diaries and journals." Helga murmured to the eleven year old fondly.

Harry smiled but their goodbye was short lived. A bright light filled the antechamber, and in the doorway stood and ethereal woman. To Harry, she looked like she was made of moonlight. She was even more of an angel than when she first saved him.

"Hello young Harry. How have you been since I last saw you?" She asked the eleven year old boy.

"I have been brilliant, but you already knew that seeing as you see everything all the time." Harry replied with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I know." She smiled at him, turning him towards the founders. "Thank you for looking after him. He needed someone to care for him."

"We saw the wounds on his body when he first came. It was absolutely horrifying. What parent would do that to their child?" Helga murmured, closing her eyes at the memories of when he first arrived to them.

"It is horrible. I am happy you made arrangements for him for when he returns." Selene told them. "We should be off now."

"We've been counting down the days to this day." Godric said. "We made our peace with it long ago. We knew he had to return from where he came eventually."

"Thank you once again." She told them, putting her hand on his shoulder as Harry held Seekie's hand.

In a flash of light, they disappeared, travelling forwards in time to land in 1991 on the first of July. It was dark and they had landed in front of the Slytherin Manor. Regardless of what many people may think when they hear of Slytherin Manor, it is not that gloomy dark place that people believe it to be.

"This is where I leave you my child. I would advise that you don't unpack just yet. You will be going to your new guardians in the morning. Travel to Gringotts and ask for Roggott. He deals with the founders vaults and your trust vault." Selene told him. "Then you shall get your proper placement. Goodbye my child, and hope that we don't meet again." And with that, she vanished.

Harry stared at the place where she once was before making his way passed the ward and into the Manor. The wards recognised him as a descendant and heir of the Slytherin line. While he may not get the Potter fortune, he had more than what his pesky elder brother would get.

Smiling at being somewhat closer to home, he went to the bedroom he had during the holidays when he was with the founders. The only time they didn't was the last month in which he had requested to stay at Hogwarts. He'd talk to Salazar in the morning before going to Gringotts.

Falling off to sleep, he was very content right where he was. He'd be better and now all he had to do was show Ethan up in everything that the Wizarding World expected of their 'perfect saviour'.

THOV

Hello to the lovely twins that reviewed eight times. It made me smile to read your reviews. And it has kicked my motivation back into gear. I had the chapter finished because of you. I think it may have been the constant reviewing. I just wanted to ask if there is any way to contact you next time you have any queries or even just asks like the way you did. An account on here would be great, I would be able to message you better instead of you having to wait for my reply and to see if I have done your request. I have tumblr, if you'd like that. See my profile for it. The books and plant idea was brilliant. I have added that into the story, as you may have seen.

This is where it stands right now.

Ravenclaw | 28

Slytherin | 30

Gryffindor | 2

Hufflepuff | 4

Gryffindor!Harry with Slytherin!Ethan | 13

Hufflepuff!Ethan | 2

Some people had expressed that they wanted Fenrir to get revenge on the Potter's for what they did. Some have expressed Ethan getting bitten and I have had one of the other adults getting bitten instead of doing it to a child. I'm not sure if it will happen or not yet, but I am just going to put it up anyway. If it does happen, it won't be for a while yet.

Ethan Bitten | 9

One of the Adults Bitten | 2


	6. Child of the Shadows

_**Hello everyone, it is going to be slow. I'd like to think that I have an excuse of why this is late other than saying life getting in the way, but I can't. I am sorry, but this was only another slow chapter for me to write. I am not giving a deadline as to when the next chapter will be out because I don't do a very good job at sticking to the deadline.**_

 _ **For the Harry pairing, I am a Drarry fan through and through, so if he does get with someone then it will most likely be with Draco. Especially if I add Creature Inheritance like I had put in my first chapter saying I would. However if I choose not to then he will be with one of the girls I like. For example Luna or maybe even one of the werewolf characters.**_

 _ **Creature Inheritance, should it happen, I am undecided between High Elf or maybe even Veela. If you don't want either, you can always suggest another. That aspect, I may decide to do a sequel focusing on the Creature Inheritance.**_

 _ **I just realised that there probably wasn't any violin's back in the days of the Founders, but now they do.**_

 _ **I will put the link to what the Amulet looks like on my profile.**_

 _ **Thank you for still sticking with me and the story**_ _._

 **Child of the Shadows**

 **The Potter's**

Ever since the day they found out that Harry had been taken, the wards had been increased to maximum security. The floo was always closed off and guests had to call before being granted permission to floo over. It had to be like this because their little boy was the most important person in the world. Toys still got broken but instead of them being blamed on Harry, it was now Ethan getting told off for it. It wasn't nearly as worse as it had been with Harry. All he got was a verbal scolding and a new toy to go with it. It never held as they rewarded the bad behaviour.

A few years later, when Ethan was eight years old, did he finally show his first bout of accidental magic. Of course, to them, it was absolutely normal. That he was finally getting over the selfishness of his brother running away. At least that is what they told everyone, not that it actually made much sense to those who didn't believe it was Ethan. They were so happy with it, but it was obviously not his first time. According to his parents and almost everyone else.

Ever since that first bit of magic, Ethan had been put through an extensive training course that would continue through his school years. All his fun and games were taken away from him to train. Not that he was any good with the spells he was taught. Always getting it wrong or just not producing anything at all. It was frustrating for all of them, especially James and Lily. Ethan was upset that he wasn't allowed to play any more. All this was just not fun at all. But as time went on, he got better at casting some of the simple spells with the training wand he had been gifted when he was eight.

When it came around to his birthday, three years later, he was still as loud mouthed and spoilt as he had ever been, if not more so. He got everything he had ever wanted, and even more on this birthday. After all it was a very special day for him. It was the day he turned eleven. It was also the day he received his Hogwarts letter. The letter he had been waiting for ever since he knew of Hogwarts. It only seemed to inflate the already large ego he had. He was an all powerful wizard seeing as he defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby and got a scar saving his worthless brother's life that was probably dead right now.

That morning there was an owl waiting for him, with a letter that had his name on it. He was going to Hogwarts and he'd be the best wizard ever. As powerful as Albus Dumbledore and maybe even more powerful. He was much further than all the other people, yet he couldn't do much at all. But it didn't matter, as today was the day that he'd have the best party he has ever had. It wasn't everyday that he turned eleven. It was one of the important dates for a witch or wizard.

"MUM!" Ethan shouted as loud as he possibly could so that his mother could hopefully hear him, the excitement loud and clear in his voice. "IT CAME! MY HOGWARTS LETTER CAME!" He yelled, skidding out of his bedroom and down the stairs with said letter in his hand. He waved it around when he finally found his mother in the sun room.

Lily smiled at her son, beckoning him over to her. "Well then, Ethan, let me see." She said, taking a look at the letter when he came over to her. "It's seem that my special boy has gotten into Hogwarts. Well done!" She smiled at him, hugging her boy. "Now why don't you open your letter and go take a bath. I'm sure Chasie would help you choose what to wear. Ronald is coming over in a few hours. You must look your best. We shall go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you everything that you need. And we'll even let you get an extra little present for getting into Hogwarts!"

Ethan smiled widely, nodding his head. "Yes!" He said, knowing that today and tomorrow would be two of the best days that he could get. "Can I go on my broom until Ron comes over?"

"Yes, baby, just don't hurt yourself." Lily murmured softly, a smile on her face, letting him play and stay out of the house. Even though he knew he had a party, decorations were a secret.

Hours later saw the arrival of the guests and the huge birthday party that had been planned for months. It was the event of the year, not that many people enjoyed it. Most of the pureblood and half-blood children that were invited didn't like Ethan, they just came for appearances. It was better to be seen as friendly with them then be enemies. Their lives could get very hard, very quick if they were.

By the end of the night, however, he had even more marriage contracts drawn up for his parents to look through. He had danced with all the girls his age, to up to a few years older than him to a few years younger than him. He was, afterall, the boy-who-lived and he needed a wife when he became of age. That girl who would marry him would carry the chosen ones heir and child. An outrageous amount of gifts and presents from his admirers and everyone that came here today.

At the end of the day, only the Weasley's were left. Ron was staying over and they were going to meet up tomorrow in Diagon Alley. Alex, however, was still waiting for his best friend. He didn't know where he had gone, but he somehow knew that he would be back soon. Alex would see his mate very soon.

Alex had been much happier at this birthday party and his parents thought it was because he finally got to be friends with Ethan, the boy-who-lived. He let his parents think that. It didn't matter if they thought that because his brother's knew it wasn't that. Alex didn't want to tell them about why he was really happy because they would think he had got mad. There was no way a dead person was going to return on a feeling of an eleven year old. It was silly, and unless you were Voldemort, impossible for someone to return.

 **The Werewolves**

Remus was a good man, he knew that. So his life here was not spoilt by the fact that he ran away from his mate at a moment's notice. He ran away with their children, but he knew it wouldn't matter if they went at that time. If he was asked, he'd say that his life here was much better than it ever would be with Sirius and surrounded by the Potter's all the time. Right here, he could look after his children without being forced to leave them and shamed for not dropping everything he was doing.

Eritrea, Theodore and Emerson were six now. They were intelligent little things, leaning well in the classes that they had here. They knew their basic things, letters, numbers, how to spell their names, well learning to. They were starting on words and reading. It was better for them to get a basic education before they started on the magical education for those that had magic.

They had made a lot of friends whilst being here, human and werewolf alike. The humans were locked in the small village hall when it was a full moon so they wouldn't get hurt. It worked well and it came as a compromise when the first human appeared. There was a little underground room for them with beds and everything they would need for the night.

The whole community was very friendly and it was nothing like what the outsiders thought of them. They may be dangerous, if provoked, but they would never hurt an innocent person. What Greyback had done to Remus was not one of the most proud moments they could have, but it was done and there was nothing that could be done about it. But in that, they had found more people to join their community and bought the joys of children.

Remus knew what today was, it was Harry's birthday. He'd be eleven today and he should be getting his Hogwarts letter. If he was still alive. That was one thing he hoped, that whoever took him took very good care of the boy. Maybe he'd be able to go tomorrow to Diagon Alley to see if he actually got there. He knew Harry would want to go as soon as possible so that he wouldn't have to be in such a big crowd. He hadn't been too fond of them, but maybe he had changed now and came out of his shell and walking in the shadow of his brother.

He'd have to ask if he could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, knowing it was better to let the pack leader to know where he was. Maybe he'd even take the children out the village as well, show them the alley. He was unsure if he'd even send them to Hogwarts, even if he would like to do such. It was nice to experience that school life. The friends you make stay for life, well he had certainly had hoped so. They were very accepting of him and did not out him at all. He was forever grateful for that, but he was happy where he was here.

Making sure they were all asleep, he made his way over to Fenrir's house so that he could ask. He had to make sure, they would know where he was if anything went wrong and he didn't return. Knocking on the door, Fenrir opened up. "Hello, I need to ask you something." He said.

"Come in." The pack leader said, stepping aside to let Remus in. "Want something to drink?" He asked, leading him to the living room.

"No, I'm good. I need to get back soon, but thank you for asking." Remus said, a smile on his face, sitting down next to the fire.

"What do you need to ask me?" Fenrir asked him, pouring himself a drink before sitting down in front of him.

"Today is Harry's birthday… He'll be eleven today and I would like to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow. I have a feeling that he may be there." Remus said, hoping that his gut instinct was right. "And I was also thinking about taking the triplets with me. If anything, Harry is like my son and will always be a big brother to them, even if they never have met."

Fenrir thought about that. It was dangerous for Remus to go out to such a populated area that would sooner kill a were for just existing. However, he saw how much his son wanted this and nodded his head. "You can go, but I want you to take one of the guard weres with you."

Remus smiled widely at him, nodding his head at that. "Thank you. I will be careful. I just want to see if he is there, if he is not, I shall return." He said, making to stand. "I have to go, there is a lot I have to prepare." He said, taking his leave.

When he got back, which was barely a five minute walk if you could actually call it that, Remus got some things ready. He'd have to visit Gringotts to withdraw some money. A birthday present for Harry and something for the kids. He hoped everything would go as planned and he hoped that he would see Harry as well. After six years, he would really like to see the boy again. Soon, he jumped into bed and slept the night, waiting for morning to come.

The next morning, Remus got clothes ready for his children before going to have a shower. When he got out they were awake, running around and smiling. "Kids, come here. You have to get ready… We are going out. Grandpa said we could." He told them after he got dressed.

The three of them looked at each other, giggling as they all got on the bed and jumped up and down. "Where we going?"

"Diagon Alley. We are going to see if someone special is there. Do you remember me telling you about Harry?"

They nodded their heads, liking the stories of Harry. He was their big brother after all and they all really wanted to meet him.

"Well yesterday was his birthday and it was a very big birthday for him. I think that maybe he has come home. So we are going out today to see if we can find him. The most likely place he would be is Diagon Alley, so that is where we are going." Remus told his children, a smile on his face as he got them dressed.

They were dressed in some clothes and kid version of robes, seeing as they would be populated with that sort of dress. He didn't want his cubs to be ridiculed because they came in muggle clothing. He smiled at them. "You all look so good. My handsome boys and my beautiful girl." Remus told him. They were all dressed in dark blue so it wasn't to bright or didn't stand out too much.

"We look pretty." Eritrea said, giggling a little. "Can we go now?" She asked.

"We have to have some breakfast before we go. What would you like?" He asked them, ushering them down the stairs. And once everything was done and they were off on their way with one of the guard wolves accompanying them.

 **Diagon Alley**

Harry woke up early that morning. Going for a shower, he soon was ready to go about his day. Today he would meet the Malfoy's properly. The other times, he was much too young to actually remember, and all he heard from _his parents_ were bad things about them. Obviously they couldn't be bad, especially if Perseus is anything to go by. He remembered they said the Malfoy's were dark, and evil but that wasn't right. The Potter's were just jealous people.

He took a shower and got ready. A silver shirt, with some black trousers. He looked smart and he felt at home if he wore the clothes. He put on the forest green waist coat and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. It seemed to work well, plus from what he knew it was Slytherin colours. He was proud to be who he was. Not that anyone was going to see it.

Wincing slightly, he looked down at his arm. It hadn't hurt in a long while. It was like his arm was tender but it didn't make much sense to him as to why it would. He always rubbed that potion his mama made him put on every morning. Sighing lightly, he'd have to search his vault for a recipe or something. Surely his dad would have left it in a journal somewhere.

Shaking his head, he went downstairs to get some breakfast. Seekie had already made him something to eat, already on the table in the kitchen. There were a few other elves there that gave him a weird look but didn't say anything to see their young master in the kitchen, eating his breakfast.

"Thank you Seekie. And thank you lot too." Harry thanked his own house elf and the others that were there. Even if they didn't make him breakfast, he wanted to be kind to them because the house elves were always kind to him.

There was porridge and crepes on the table with sugar, lemon, whipped cream and fruits. All for the two different types. Harry took a small bowl of porridge and a few crepes. Lemon and some sugar for the crepes and some sugar for the porridge with a few strawberries added in. Eating, he made a small noise of appreciation and want. "Hmm, this is wonderful. I will never get bored of such food. Thank you."

After a while, Harry was done and the house elves started to clear away. "Is Master Harry going out now?"

"I am. I shall call for you soon. Everything is already packed and I'd like for you to come along with me when I go to my new guardians." He told Seekie.

Retrieving his travelling cloak, he left the manor he had slept in and went far beyond the wards. He couldn't apparate, so he had to walk and get the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Slytherin Manor was not connected to the floo network and he didn't want it to be either. This was not going to be known. Especially as they don't know about him, Ethan and Lily being descendants of Salazar through the main line. They'll think it's Voldemort that's trying to connect and the place would be swarmed.

Soon he was far away from the house and he could summon the Knight Bus. Holding out his main, wand hand letting off a little bit of magic. Despite what his parents thought about him, he was clever and he knew more than his brother. A brother he was sure that just sat around on his butt and had everything handed to him.

Harry had heard about the Knight Bus before, but this was his first time he was actually seeing it. The purple triple decker bus was definitely a sight to see. He grinned at it, and smiled at the conductor. He wasn't listening to the man and waited for him to stop rambling about something. "The Leaky Cauldron please." The eleven year old answered when he was asked where he wanted to go.

When he was given his ticket, he looked around the place properly. It was so magical and he loved it. Harry was always going to be proud of his magic and the magic that surrounded him. There were so many different kinds of magic that made up the world he lived it. Going up the stairs, he decided to sit away from the conductor. Sitting down, he looked out of the window, watching everything pass by as a blur.

Not knowing how much time had passed since he got on, it had finally stopped at The Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't sure how many people knew him or even remembered him, but he was not going to be risked getting recognized right now. "Thank you." He said, getting off and pulling his hood up. Entering the little pub, he looked around for a moment before going up to the bartender. "Hello, I need to get into Diagon Alley, and I don't have a wand. Would you be able to open up the arch way?" He asked.

"Ah, starting Hogwarts?" The bartender ask him. "Oh, I'm Tom by the way. If you need anything, you know where I am." Going out back and tapping on the bricks.

"Yes, starting Hogwarts…" Harry replied after a moment of silence between them. "Thank you Tom. And I shall come if I need something. Bye!" He said, hurrying off in the direction of Gringotts. That was his first stop of the day and hopefully this is when he'll meet the Malfoys. At the thought of them, he gripped the necklace that Percy had given him all those years ago. A small smile graced his features as he went up to a teller.

"Your business?" The goblin asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I need to speak with Roggott. He is in charge of my vaults." Harry told the Goblin, tilting his head up at the creature waiting for it to respond to him.

When he heard the name of the Goblin that he requested, he had to look down at the person to requested him. Only the founders heir knew such information, and they hadn't had a request for those vaults in a long time.

"Who is asking?" The goblin half sneered at him.

Lowering his hood a little, he showed himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Slytherin. Surely you would have been told about my arrival all that time passed."

Studying the boy for a moment, his eyes widened and called for another goblin. He whispered something in Gobbledegook before the latter hurried off. "Please go wait in the first conference room. He will be with you shortly."

Harry did as he was asked, making his way to the first room he had sat in when he came with his dad. It was a small room, but it was comforting and just right for what he needed. He didn't have to wait for long. Remembering what his dad had said, he smiled. "May your enemies run if fear at the mere mention of your name."

Roggott was surprised that a kid so young knew the greeting and had manners. "May your riches grow and your enemies tremble in fear. You are the lost child of the Potter's."

Harry winced at that, turning his head. "I was not _lost_. I ran away." Well that wasn't exactly true either, more like he was kidnapped.

"Yes. So Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?"

"I need a few things doing. I need access to my vaults. My trust fund. I need to be able to access my family's vaults as well and set into effect my placement."

"Do you have keys?" Roggott asked him.

"I only have my trust vault key." Harry answered, fishing around his cloak for the key. "Here it is." He said, pulling out the key that Salazar gave him. "Oh, that reminds me. Did the Potter's ever set up a vault for me? If they did, I would like to have that vault merged with my trust fund from Salazar's."

"I will have that done for you before you go down to your vaults." The goblin wrote some things down in what Harry thought to be Goblin language. He couldn't understand it, nor could he read it so it was pretty pointless to try and guess anyway. "I just need a drop of your blood on the piece of paper."

Harry was a little skeptical about it, but pricked his finger and let a few drops on his blood stain the paper. The parchment seemed to absorb the blood before appearing with writing in the same blood red colour.

 _Harry James Potter Slytherin-Gryffindor, Silvan Theon Moon, Ryelle Cassian Salvatore_

 _Birth Mother: Lily J Potter nee:Evans_

 _Birth Father: James C Potter_

 _Adopted Mother: Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Adopted Mother: Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Ravenclaw -cH cL_

 _Hufflepuff - cH cL_

 _Potter_

 _Evans - H_

 _Black - H_

 _Gaunts - H L_

 _Peverell - H L_

 _Gryffindor - H L_

 _Slytherin - H L_

 _Potter Trust Fund Vault_

 _Slytherin Trust Fund Vault_

 _Evans Trust Fund Vault_

 _Slytherin Family Vaults_

 _Gryffindor Family Vaults_

 _Gaunt Family Vaults_

 _Peverell Family Vaults_

 _Access to Black Family Vaults_

"What do the H and L mean?" Harry asked.

"They mean whether you have been made Heir to the family and whether you can claim Lordship of the family. While you may become Lords in four of the families, you cannot take them up yet. Come back when you are 15 and we can sort that out for you." Roggott explained it to the eleven year old.

Harry nodded his head. It made a lot of sense. There was no way he would be able to control four families, let alone just one of the right now. "I am heir to the Black family? I would have thought that he would have removed me as his heir and made Ethan it instead." That was interesting. Where they really that far behind that they didn't know who exactly was the heir to the family. Smirking, he knew his first step to payback. "Can I take my heir rings to the Evans, Black, Gaunt and Peverell lines now? I already have my Gryffindor and Slytherin heir rings.

"Can I also have it that Ethan, Lily and James Potter be locked out of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Gaunt and Peverell vaults. I don't want them to have any access to either of those vaults. They have enough in the Potter vaults to see them through. They don't need any more money to waste."

"Of course." The goblin had all of that ready for him, picking up a small box that held all the Heir rings pertaining to Mr. Potter. Opening the box, four heir rings sat on, what looked like silk material. Reaching for them, the each tested his right as heir to their lines. They all seemed to accept him as the heir, and so he put them on and they all merged as one right. "All you have to do is will the one you need to show. And I'll make sure only you are able to access those vaults."

"Thank you. Last order of business for today my guardianship." Harry bought up the subject of where he was to go.

"On the wills given by the Founders, they named two people. A Remus, however there is no family name. And the current Malfoy Family."

"I don't know Remus' surname. And I don't mind the Malfoys. I'm guessing you need them here to sign the documents right?" Harry asked.

He was speaking much more intelligent than an eleven year old would, but he was on his own and he had to make sure things went right. Especially since no one was here to do it for him.

"There will be here soon. As soon as I knew who it was, I sent an owl to them asking for their appearance at this meeting." Roggott told him. "Please wait here. I'll have some refreshments bought in for you. The Malfoys should be here shortly." And with that the Goblin disappeared from the room. Soon, a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a plate of biscuits arrived and he poured himself a glass.

About a half hour later, the Malfoys had arrived and shown to the room Harry was currently waiting in. Harry placed his glass down on the table and gave them a wide grin. The elder male Malfoy looked a lot like Percy, only older. And the boy the same age as himself looked like such a stuck up spoilt brat, but he can't be any worse than Ethan. That was for sure.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry greeted, swinging his legs a little. "How are you? Roggott will be back in a bit." He said, tilting his head a bit.

At the mention of Roggott, they frowned a little. "Mr. Potter. We are doing well. How are you?"

"I'm great Mrs. Malfoy." He said. "I'm sorry about the sudden call out. The current Malfoy family have been named my guardian by my parents."

"The Potter's would never name us your guardians." Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Oh no, you must be mistaken. Not the Potter's. Heaven forbid they would have killed me already. No… By my parents. See, I disappeared on my fifth birthday from Potter Manor. I was taken to people who would look after me better than they had." Harry said, tilting his head at them.

"Who was it that you were taken to?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, ignoring her husband for the moment.

"I was taken back to the founders. Surely you would have known. Didn't Percy tell you all about it? Or at least told it down the line that you would receive a Harry Potter in 1991?" Harry asked them. Percy said he would do that for him.

"We never had a family member called Percy."

"Oh, I call him Percy. His full name was Perseus Malfoy. The first Malfoy wizard."

"Ah yes, we heard that. But we didn't believe it. It didn't make sense as to why we would ever get custody of a Potter. We are dark wizards, according to them."

"I guess Percy didn't explain it properly then. But then you always knew that the Potter's were going to have a son named Harry Charlus." He said tilting his head to think about it.

"We want to ask, what happened to you. Surely it must be bad to have someone else appointed as your guardian."

Harry looked down, fidgeting with his cloak. "They didn't think I was worthy enough to be their son after that night."

"Would you mind telling us the entire story? So we know what we are dealing with?" Narcissa asked Harry, wanting to know deep these scars were.

Harry nodded his head, starting on the story of what had happened. He had seen the memories so he knew what happened rather than remembered what happened.

THOV

Coming back up from his vaults, he smiled and was talking with Draco. He was happy to have been invited into the Slytherin vault with him and they seemed to be getting on well. There was a bit of a commotion, but it didn't bother them. Draco had told him that it was probably some muggle-born making trouble. Not looking where they were going, Harry bumped into someone and he felt to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going! Do you know who I am? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the one that defeated You-Know-Who. How dare to walk into me like that!" The boy sneered down at him like he owned everything.

Harry look up to see who it was. His eyes widened at who he saw. These were the last people he wanted to see today. He thought he'd only see them when it was time for Hogwarts. Ethan and the Potter's. How he hated them a lot. "You should watch where _you're_ going. Besides a title like that is laughable. The-Boy-Who-Lived? That's a joke. Now if you are done, I will take my leave." HE stood up and brushed his cloak and robe off.

"What are you doing with him? He's obviously not yours. It wouldn't be surprising if you kidnapped him from some good, _light_ family." James told the Malfoy's, smirking because he knew anyone would believe him about it.

"Honey, why don't you come with us? We'll help you find your family again. I'm sure they are worried about you." Lily address Harry was kindness and concern in her voice as she held out her arm for him.

"Thank you but no thank you. I would rather not go with the likes of you people. I am very happy where I am. Right, Mother, Father?" Harry gave the Malfoy's a small smile, wanting to go along with the story that he was their son.

"No Malfoy has black hair." James said, confused about the entire situation. It made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Should it matter where I got the colour of my hair from? Who is to say that I didn't dye my hair black?" Harry told them, bending down to pick up something he dropped. That's when Gryffindor's amulet was shown.

"You're a thief!" Ethan yelled out, pointing at the amulet. "That's mine. You have no claim to it at all. The Potter's are the sole descendents from Godric Gryffindor. That does not belong to you."

His parents turned around at that and sneered at the boy who dared to harm their beautiful, powerful son. When they saw the Gryffindor amulet, they lunged for the boy to rip it off him.

"I am no thief. This is rightfully mine as the sole and rightful heir to Gryffindor. Now if you could let me go on my way, I would really appreciate it."

"You should give that to me as payment. I've never seen you before and I know all the pureblood. You've never came to my birthday parties and you should give me a birthday present. And I want that!" Ethan said, crossing his arms and smirking to him.

"If you would refrain from touching me, I wouldn't want to get my robes sullied by the likes of you." Harry said, ignoring what he said and moving out of the way of their hands but not before his scarred arm was shown to them.

"Mum, look…" Ethan said, pointing at the arm that was scarred. He remembered his brother had a burnt arm just like that. "That's Harry."

Both James and Lily sneered at the boy, lunging at him to grab him. They needed to take him home and lock him up so he didn't upshow their precious little boy. "Where have you been you little brat?"

"Don't know why you're even here. You have no money." Lily snarled at the boy.

Narcissa and Lucius stepped in front of their charge so he didn't get hurt. This was not the place to have them lunge and injure an innocent person, especially when they are 'famous' people. "Now I see why you were taken and why _we_ were given custody of you. They are not the sort of people that should have kids at all. Especially when the supposed fame of a child has gone to their heads. Let us go, Draco, Harry."

And with that, they left the bank. They had things to get on with and things to buy. They were in Diagon Alley right now so they might as well get it alls sorted out now.

 **THOV**

Remus frowned, after the confrontation with the Potter's, his day just wasn't going well. He sighed as he sat on a bench, trying to recollect his thoughts.

 _*Remus had just arrived in Diagon Alley. Today was the day he would finally he would be able to see Harry again, hopefully. He didn't know why he thought Harry would be here today but he just did. Smiling at himself, he wondered around trying to figure out where an eleven year would go. He must have been wondering for about an hour when he bumped into the Potter's and Sirius. It had been six years since he saw them._

 _When James saw who it was, he sneered at the werewolf. "What are you doing here werewolf? You don't belong here! Go back to where you came from."_

 _They had changed so much from the kind people they once were. From the boys who became animagi for him so he wasn't alone. "Heh, says the ones that are prancing around like the stuck up purebloods you so despised. Though, it does seem to suit you now." Apparently he was no longer fit for even associate with them. It didn't matter though._

 _Sirius and James looked down at Remus. "Don't even know why you are here, were. There is nothing here for you. You don't even belong here."_

 _Remus pulled out his wand, pointing it towards the two. Lily nor Ethan were around just yet so it made it even better. Maybe he could retaliate right now._

" _Someone call the aurors. Someone is attacking Mr Potter and Mr Black." Someone yelled._

 _It was then that Remus came back to his senses. He pocketed his wand before taking off into the shadows. He was not about to get caught and locked away before getting to see Harry again.*_

He was pulled back when he caught the scent he had been looking for. That was Harry, though it was slightly different. Standing up, he quietly made his way to Gringotts and stood there. The Malfoy's and a black haired child came out of the bank looking a bit disgruntled.

"Harry!"

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **This is where it stands right now.**_

 _ **Ravenclaw | 39**_

 _ **Slytherin | 42**_

 _ **Gryffindor | 3**_

 _ **Hufflepuff | 4**_

 _ **Gryffindor!Harry with Slytherin!Ethan | 14**_

 _ **Hufflepuff!Ethan | 4**_

 _ **Some people had expressed that they wanted Fenrir to get revenge on the Potter's for what they did. Some have expressed Ethan getting bitten and I have had one of the other adults getting bitten instead of doing it to a child. I'm not sure if it will happen or not yet, but I am just going to put it up anyway. If it does happen, it won't be for a while yet.**_

 _ **Ethan Bitten | 13**_

 _ **One of the Adults Bitten | 6**_


End file.
